Starry, Starry Night
by dogsrplayful
Summary: Fang and Max slip out in the middle of the night to show their love for one another. Lemons, Max/Fang. Reviews, please?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is pretty simple. This is a one shot, lemons, but hopefully some actual love, not just sex, included. Maybe, if this was enjoyed, I'll add a few more chapters with just more lemons.**

**Max/Fang. Set sometime after _Max, _yet before _Fang._ Dylan doesn't exist. They're both around 19. Cause last time I checked, fifteen year olds aren't interested in sex.**

**Oh, and FYI? I haven't read the actual books in a while, and I've honestly read more Maximum Ride fanfics than the actual story. So don't blame me if I get a few details mixed up, I can hardly tell what's from the original book and what's from the fanfics anymore...**

* * *

><p><strong>Max's POV:<strong>

"Hey, Max?" I jumped, spinning around. I would recognize that dark voice anywhere. Dark, and deep, speaking of mysteries unknown as mysteries untold. The one the sent shivers down my spine...

And the one that was nowhere to be found.

Placing my hands squarely on my hips, I exhaled, blowing a stray piece of hair out of my face. "Dammit, Fang, move. You know that I hate it when you sneak around behind me." Yeah. If you didn't know already, Fang became invisible when he held completely still. It infuriated me sometimes, like now, when I was cleaning up the results of Gazzy and Iggy's last "experiment".

Melting out of the shadows, Fang stepped in front of me. Forgetting to be mad for a second, I couldn't help it as my breath caught, looking up at him. He was the only one in the flock taller than me. Dark and sinful, his eyes bored shamelessly into mine. His lips - very delicious-looking lips, I couldn't help noticing - curved into a smirk, staring at me. The extra glimmer of humor in his dark eyes only added to his appeal.

Feeling myself begin to blush, I deliberately looked down at the remains of the squirrel unlucky enough to catch Gazzy's eye. Although it didn't make my stomach roll, it was pretty gross.

"Help me with this, would you?" I could nearly feel Fang's signature shrug.

"Why waste time?" His voice, low and appealing, nearly made me shudder. It was so unusual to hear him speak, the effect his voice had on me was instantaneous. "It's a beautiful night out. Ever heard of Vincent?"

"Vincent who? And why would I care?" Ignoring the second half of my retort, Fang crossed over to me, standing so close our sides brushed. I had to bite my tongue to prevent the moan from escaping.

"Look," he whispered, bending down so that I could feel his breath on my neck. "It reminds me of the painter, Vincent. Starry, starry night..." I was hardly concentrating on his words. My muscles were tense, and I could feel an almost erotic pleasure building, simply from his breath on my neck.

We'd been dating for nearly two years now. Wasn't it time to take things a step further?

But what if he didn't want me that way?

Shaking my head internally, I decided to simply live in the present, reveling in Fang's breath, mixing with mine as I turned my head to stare into his eyes. I had the pleasure to listen to his breath catch for a moment, before continuing on in a slightly forced, yet still regular breathing.

"Let's go for a fly," he murmured, reaching out to wrap his arms around my waist. Not fighting at all, I leaned into him, feeling his heartbeat as my breasts pressed up against his chest. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I sighed, bringing my mouth to his in a kiss, expressing the unspoken passion between us. Twisting my head slightly to get a better angle, I pressed up harder against him, opening my mouth slightly to sigh lightly in happiness. Seizing the opportunity, Fang outstretched his tongue, gently, tantalizingly exploring my mouth. I didn't bother to hold in the quiet moan this time, and heard his low moan in response. Pulling back just enough to breathe, I whispered,

"Yes. Let's."

* * *

><p>We flew over the dark trees, flapping in sync so we didn't fall. Fang hovered above me, hands possessively on my waist. I sighed, feeing the cold imprint of his fingers through my shirt.<p>

"Fang," I whispered. "Your hands are cold."

"Warm them up for me," he whispered, and I wasn't sure if he was joking or not. But then, he flew slightly closer to my body, giving me the sense of being electrocuted as our wings brushed on every stroke. His arms wrapped more fully around my waist, and one hand slowly began trailing a teasing trail down to my pants. He reached the top button of my jeans, toyed slightly with the button, then slipped every so slightly underneath.

"Fang," I moaned at the feel of his fingertips against my skin.

"What?" he whispered, warm breath brushing over my neck before he attached his lips to a section of very sensitive skin on my shoulder. Our wings moved in exact movements, nearly pressed together as closely as our bodies. I could feel his front pressed, without an inch of space, against my back.

"We're - anyone - I mean, anyone looking up could - see us," I finished on a moan as his fingers slipped under the elastic of my underwear.

"Alright," he said easily, withdrawing his hand and removing his lips from my skin. I nearly whimpered at the sudden chill after his warm heat, but said nothing.

Folding his wings in slightly, Fang aimed directly towards a clearing below us. Following him, I couldn't help but admire his 15-foot wingspan, and the skilled way they opened as he landed without a sound on the forest floor.

Walking over, I folding in my wings, approaching him from behind.

"Fang?" I asked uneasily, wondering how to approach what had happened in the air - everything from our obvious lust for each other to his sudden withdrawal. He didn't turn around. Taking a step closer, I began to ask again, only to have him spin around, a look I had never seen before in his eyes. His arms locked like steel bars around my waist, and his mouth came down on mine. This wasn't nearly as gentle as I was used to, but I didn't feel the urge to fly away. Instead, I pressed closer to him, feeling the uneven surface of his jeans and his tongue, ruthlessly plundering my mouth. I moaned, moving my fingers into his hair. Although unbelievably soft, it hardly got my attention as one of his hands removed itself from my waist, and slowly began to travel up my body.

I pulled away. "Fang," I murmured. He paused to stare into my eyes, nearly making me gasp. They were black, blacker than the night sky that we had just flown through. And in the moonlight, they shone - shone with desire.

"I want you, Max," he murmured, voice husky with want. "I've wanted you ever since I knew what I even wanted. Please," With those final words, his right hand continued its journey up my body until it reached the beginning rise of my breast. I moaned, desperately lusting for him. He sighed, bending his head enough to kiss my jawline, then slowly lower, until his breath whispered over my breasts. I shivered, and his thumb gently brushed over my nipple. I gasped out loud as sensations thrilled through me. As he continued to massage my breast, I nearly missed the feeling of his other hand creeping slowly, slowly down the inside of my underwear, his dark eyes boring into me all the while. Locking my eyes on his, I moaned as his finger touched the tip of my opening.

"You like that?" he whispered, sexy, as he slowly walked me backwards. My back hit a tree, and he grinned mischievously at me, only his eyes and the bulge in his pants giving away his desire. Teasingly, I felt his index finger rub over my slit. I moaned, shivering at the waves of pleasure coursing through me. Desperate for more skin-on-skin contact, I reached out, touching the bottom of his shirt. Lifting it slightly, Fang got the hint, and allowed me to get his shirt off. Without any hinderance, I could see each clearly defined muscle in his well-toned body. Unable to stop myself, I lifted my hands to his shoulders, and trailed them down his body, all the way to the line of his pants. He moaned, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. Desperate, needy, I undid the first button, then the zipper, with shaking hands. Pausing, I looked up at his face, and saw his simmeringly arousing black eyes, focused intently on mine.

"I've dreamed about this, Max," he rasped. "I've dreamed about getting you out here, alone, in the middle of the night. I've dreamed about backing you up against a tree and fucking you senseless." I couldn't help but gasp, hopelessly aroused. I'd never heard him talk that way, but damn, it was hot. After a moment of silence, I finally thought of the right thing to say.

"Well, why don't you then?" His mouth was on mine then, greedily taking all he could get. Our tongues fought for dominance, before I subdued, aroused beyond any doubt. He then proceded to mark every inch of my mouth carefully, as though claiming me as his forever. As his mouth worked its magic on mine, his hands undid the clasps on my jeans. Shoving any clothing on my lower half down, I felt the gust of cool air, the sensation heightened by the wet between my legs. His hands reached down to the lower edge of my shirt, and pulled it off, somehow taking my bra with it. I was left exposed to him, shivering in the night air. I felt slightly self-conscious as his eyes prowled over me, and would have covered myself had I not clearly seen the heightening lust in his eyes. With a wordless growl, he yanked me back to him, kissing me hard as his hands wrapped around my hips, pulling me closer so that the bulge between his legs was perfectly centered between mine. If possible, I grew even wetter. Pulling back, gasping for air, I reached back to yank his jeans and underwear down his legs, pooling at his feet. His eyes on me, he stepped out of them, then walked towards me again,, undoubtedly masculine in his lust.

I felt the bark hit my back, yet Fang kept walking. He pressed his mouth and body to mine, close enough that I could feel every well-defined edge of him. His hands wrapped around my hips, lifting me just enough so that he didn't need to bend over to kiss me. And, I realized with a chill of arousal, so that he could slip effortlessly into me.

I felt him grind against my opening, and moaned. Loudly.

"I love it when you moan," Fang husked against my lips. I gasped, both at the passion in his voice and the feeling of his arousal against me. He pulled back from my mouth, resting his forehead on mine.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, staring into my eyes. I nodded, and he slowly pushed himself inside me. I could feel myself stretching, stretching to accomodate him. It was slightly painful, but not enough to overpower my need for him. Looking down, I saw that he was pressed in fully to the hilt. Looking back up at his face, I met his dark eyes, still boring into mine. Slowly at first, he pulled out, then thrusted hard back in. I gasped at the pleasure, my eyesight blurring slightly. Moaning, I locked my arms more securely around his neck, and made eye contact as Fang picked up the pace.

"Oh, oh, oh, Fang!" I groaned as white lights flashed behind my eyelids.

"Max," he groaned, slamming against me one last time before I felt his emission filling me. Panting, we curled up together on the ground, Fang still inside me.

"I love you, Max," he whispered, dragging my lips back to his.

"I love you, Fang," I whispered in response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, since this story seems to be the most popular lately, I've decided to update this one next. Enjoy, everyone!**

**By the way, I update stories based on how popular each seem - feel free to PM me requests for the next story to update!**

* * *

><p><strong>Max's POV:<strong>

I sat in a corner of the living room, watching the Flock (or more accurately, watching Fang) play a competitive game of Truth or Dare. Since Fang and I had done the dirty deed the first time, we'd been sneaking out nearly every night to get our pleasure as the rest of the Flock slept. To tell the truth, I was nervous. What if Iggy caught us sneaking out? Without his sight, his other senses were far more advanced than the others'. And for that matter, what if one of the younger ones caught us sneaking out at night? Nudge? Gazzy? Or Angel, the mind-reader? What would we tell them, "Oh, yeah, Fang and I are a couple. By the way, we've already had sex, so don't be surprised if you noticed us gone every night." I sighed, shaking myself out of my melancholy thoughts and back to the game.

It was Iggy's turn.

"Truth or Dare, Fang," he said confidently. I noticed Nudge exhale in relief, and raised a mental eyebrow. What did she have to hide? Fang thought about it for a moment, before choosing the safe path.

"Truth."

"How long have you liked Max for?" I looked up in shock. With chilling accuracy for someone who couldn't see, Iggy was smirking in my direction. Fang sighed.

"Six and a half years." My jaw dropped in shock. We were only, what, sixteen back then?

Almost echoing my thoughts, Iggy let out a low whistle.

"About time you two hooked up, then." He winked suggestively at Fang, then turned to send a mischievous grin in my direction. My face flushed at the obvious meaning of his words.

"It was," Fang murmured, so low that I could barely hear it, even being the closest one to him. Unfortunately, Iggy seemed to hear it, as his eyebrows shot up. I winced.

* * *

><p>"I want to try something tonight," Fang muttered to me, in his usual low voice, husky with desire. Our flushed and panting bodies were pressed closely together, my back against the ground.<p>

"Go ahead," I breathed.

"Just - just let me know if it's too much for you, Max. Promise me." I wondered to myself what he was going to try that might be too much for me.

"It won't be, whatever it is. I'm tougher than you think." I teased, then rubbed my nose against his. "Of course I will, Fang. But I trust you." He leaned forward, and we were once again connected at the mouth. This time, though, it was rougher. Dominant, his body pushed against mine, his hands pressing my wrists to the ground. I couldn't help being aroused by this new, dominant boyfriend of mine. Especially as he pulled back, growling, "Don't move." Gasping, I obeyed.

Fang somehow found a way to tie my wrists down to the dirt floor underneath us, then repeated the process to my ankles. He sat back, looking at his work.

"Damn. How am I going to get your pants off now?" I smirked at his lack of planning.

"I dunno. Untie me?" I teased. He looked up at me, then grinned suddenly, making me catch my breath.

"Nope," he said, popping the "P". He fisted his hands at the top of my shirt, then pulled. My shirt ripped down the middle.

"That was the most expensive shirt I owned!" I complained. I'd bought it at one of the fashion stores, feeling incredibly awkward in my simple jeans and a t-shirt. The saleswoman had looked me up and down disdainfully, before asking the mandatory "May I help you?"

She had eventually led me to a shirt that I was sure would impress Fang, and I decided to drain $50 on the hope that my boyfriend would like it. Apparently, he liked what was underneath it better.

Something that I was not exactly complaining about.

He took in a deep breath, holding it for a second before exhaling, staring at my lacy red bra. Yup, another accessory from the mall, this time from Victoria's Secret. I decided to try something new.

"You like?" I used my best sexy voice, trying to look from underneath my eyelashes the way all the models did. Fang looked at me hungrily.

"God, I love," he groaned. I was shocked that he was playing along, but figured I might as well go with it.

"Then you'll like what's under my jean's better," I murmured softly, trying to achieve that sexy tone. I didn't think I'd reached it, but Fang apparently did. With a loud groan, he nearly tore my pants in his attempt to get them off me quickly. I tried to hold in my chuckle as he finally just ripped the pants off my body. He looked up, raising his eyebrows.

"Are you laughing at me?" Despite the setting that was turning me on, my quiet chuckle turned into full-blown laughter. I was laughing so hard, in fact, that I missed the telltale glint in Fang's eyes.

"Only bad girls laugh at me," he murmured smoothly, trailing his lips almost idly down my stomach. My laughter died, and I shivered slightly. "And you know what bad girls, deserve, Max?" His mouth had trailed back up my abdomen, and his hands skillfully undid the clasp on my lacy bra. I sighed. "Bad girls deserve to be punished."

Almost as a period to his statement, his mouth closed on my nipple, causing me to gasp.

"Fang...!"

"Yes, Max?" His hand came up, tweaking the nipple that was not getting the benefit of his mouth. I gasped, bucking my hips against his, feeling his erection and groaning.

"Fang... Fang, I - I want you..."

"You want me to what?" I groaned, partially in arousal, and partially in frustration. I knew and he knew that he was being dense on purpose.

"Damnit, Fang, touch me... "

"Max, I am touching you." He gave another tweak to my breast, making me gasp.

"Fang! Damn it, touch me... there!" He grinned. Yup, he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Max, you're not making any sense. You're going to need to be specific, love."

"Fang, I - I want.. " I couldn't believe he was making me say the dirty words! "I want you to finger fuck me!" His smile dropped, and his eyes darkened attractively. Hmm, he wasn't as nonchalant as he tried to show...

"Damn, Max," he breathed, before I got my wish, and more. His fingers, tentatively at first, probed the outside of my opening. I groaned loudly, and bucked my hips toward him. His fingers slipped inside, going deeper, and deeper... Holy shit, how long were his fingers?

I gasped, arching my back off the ground as he pulled his fingers out, then slammed them back in.

"Oh, God, Fang!" My thoughts were completely incoherent at this point, and then...

Then his mouth was on me, right at the point of my pleasure, and combined with his fingers, oh, God, the feeling, the perfectly, torturous, agonizing pleasure, oh, Fang, I'm...!

I moaned his name, loudly, bucking my hips toward his face as I reached the peak of my pleasure. Flying, drifting, floating down...

I opened my eyes, still breathing heavily, to see Fang's lidded eyes, shockingly close to mine. I could feel his stomach, against my own...

Wait, when did he take his shirt off? Feeling his manhood on my thigh, I realized his pants were absent too.

And then I lost all thought as he thrust into me.

"Oh, God, Max," he groaned.

"Fang," I gasped in response. His thrusts, so deep, so fast...

And one final slam, and he called my name, sending his seed into me. I couldn't help but revel in his shut-eyed glory, muscles tense with release as he held himself above me, breathing shallow. Opening his eyes as he descended from the mountain of bliss, he seemed to notice just then that he'd finished before I had. Without a word, he pulled himself out of me, lowering his mouth to take the place of his manhood.

"Fang, you don't need to - Ohh, God - I mean, it seems unfair - Fang!" I nearly jumped off the ground as his tongue hit a certain spot inside of me. " - that I got off - sweet Jesus - twice, and you only - Fang, ooh - once!"

"But I left you hanging once," he murmured against my opening. "That needs changing." And it changed, with one final flick of his tongue. I crumbled, calling his name as I toppled off the edge once more.

Opening my eyes to find Fang undoing the restraints, I blinked in surprise. I'd forgotten they were even there.

"I really liked these," Fang said, almost to himself. "Did you, Max?" I smiled slightly as my final hand came free, and I sat up, brushing dirt and leaves off my back.

"Seems wrong of me to enjoy a punishment, hmm?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm thinking the steamy shower next... Opinions? ;)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, back by popular demand and extra time, another chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Max's POV:<strong>

I sighed, stripping down to my naked flesh in the bathroom. The shower was running next to me, slowly heating up. I felt goosebumps slowly rising over my body, and rubbed myself to keep warm. First my calves, then my thighs, up my abdomen, my breasts -

And then I heard a sharp intake of breath from somewhere. I whirled, looking for Gazzy, Iggy, or another one of the Flock, then did a more detailed scan for any possible hidden cameras that Iggy and Gazzy might be "testing". Finding none, I shrugged, and put it down to my paranoia. I slid the shower curtain aside, and reached my hand in, testing the water before jumping in. Perfect. I stepped in, sliding the curtain shut behind me. I turned to grab the soap, and when I turned back around, I swore that that tiny corner had not been left open by me...

Perhaps the fan from the vent had blown it open. Besides, there was no one else in here. Tipping my head back to the spray, I shut my eyes in pleasure. Swathing my hands in soap, I started at my neck, and went down, making sure to wash under my breasts as well. Another gasp from the corner made my eyes shoot open. This time, I knew I had not mistaken it. Then, suddenly, I remembered. Fang could turn invisible.

Hell, how could I forget? I tried to hide behind the shower curtain as much as I could.

"FANG!" I nearly yelled, before catching myself. The flock didn't know about our secret love, so I repeated it in a harsh whisper.

"Damn it, Fang, get your ass out from that damn corner right now." I almost never cussed, so when I swore at you, I was mad. A slight ripple, and Fang appeared, looking appropriately abashed. Well, that is, except for one part of his body, that appeared actually rather excited...

"I'm sorry, Max, I -" Fang began, but I cut him off.

"You damn better be sorry! What were you doing, anyway?"

"Umm... I was sorta... I was taking pictures." He finally said.

"Whatever for?" He blushed, something that he almost never did.

"So... um... so that when you're not around, I can.. ummm... _enjoy_ these." The intonation and nervousness in his voice made it obvious that he was going to jack off to these when I wasn't around to satisfy him. Admittedly, the thought of Fang masturbating to pictures of me naked was not un-arousing...

Suddenly, I was very aware that Fang was standing, in my bathroom, fully clothed, while I was standing two feet from him, completely naked. I grabbed his neck and kissed him, hard, before pulling back to hiss in his ear,

"These have got to go." My hands, pulling at his shirt and pants, made it obvious what I was talking about. Quickly, Fang stripped, before joining me in the shower. The water dripped down our bodies as we stood together under the spray. The water droplets, falling down his body, dragged my eyes from his hair, down his face, over his neck, his abs...

And the droplets dripped clear off his manhood. Unable to help myself from being turned on by this, I leaned forward, capturing his lips in a rough kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands moved to grip my waist, his excitement pressed eagerly between us. Stepping cautiously for fear of slipping, Fang somehow managed to maneuver us so that my back was pressed against the wall. Without breaking the kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and Fang moaned at the feel of my maidenhood at the tip of him, waiting.

"Oh, God, Max," he groaned, before slowly pressing himself in, deeper, deeper. I groaned aloud, his slow and deliberate entry was killing me.

"Fang," I gasped. "You're killing me..."

"How are you the victim in this situation? I had to sit - uh! - motionless, watching you undress... - Jesus, Max - watching you rub your own breasts, for God's sake. Can't you imagine - oh! - how difficult that was?" Fang grunted in between thrusts. His painfully slow pace had sped up slightly, thank God, or I would have died from sexual frustration already. It was hard enough, with the water droplets slowly making their way down his body, over his nipples, at the rate I would have loved to move down his body with my mouth...

Suddenly, I made a decision. I leaned forward, sucking on one of his nipples. His insanely loud moan was enough to make me withdraw in panic.

"Fang! The kids!" He froze for a moment, before nodding to portray he'd gotten the message. He resumed his rhythmic thrusts, and angled my hips slightly more toward him.

I almost screamed in ecstasy, despite having just chided Fang for it moments earlier. Barely able to keep my sounds of pleasure to a low moan, I was bombarded with wave after wave of pleasure, pleasure so intense my eyes were watering, my mouth opened in a silent scream...

"Oh, God, Max," Fang gasped, face half-tortured, half-pleasured as he felt me tighten around him. Before I could see what he was doing, one of his hands removed itself from my ass. He pressed his thumb against the sensitive nub above my opening, and I writhed in his arms, flashing displays of light of the backs of my eyelids. I was dimly aware of the continued sensation, prolonging my climax, before the pace sped up with a desperate,

"Max... Oh, God, Max!" With one final thrust, Fang came undone inside me, all of his muscled glory tightened in pleasure. I savored the feeling of his warmth inside me, his body pressing against my own. Carefully, Fang set me down, before sinking to the floor of the tub, wobbly-legged. I followed soon after, the water cascading over both of us tranquilly. He opened his eyes slowly.

"Damn, Max," my lover breathed. "I think... I think maybe I'll need some more pictures tomorrow." I laughed, exhausted, and stood up shakily. With a deep breath, I deemed myself having enough strength left to do what I was about to do.

"Well, Fang... " I began slowly, winking at his puzzled face. "Good thing we're in a shower, because I'm feeling a little... dirty..."

* * *

><p><strong>Thinking of trying a Fang POV soon... Like? Dislike? :) <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, guys. I first need to thank FallenAngel12 for giving me ideas for this chapter and the next. :D Her ideas were awesome, and fitted perfectly with the Fang's POV thing I wanted to try. Now, please note - I've never and a boyfriend before and I'm not a guy, not to mention this is my first dirty story ever. (Not to mention a guy's POV in it!) So, don't kill me if it sucks, please.. ? If it sucks, all I can say is, I'll try to make the next chapter better.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fang's POV:<strong>

Nervous for some reason, I rapped lightly on the door.

"Come in," Nudge called from inside. I opened her bedroom door, and groaned, putting my face in my hands. Like any seventeen-year-old girl's room, her walls were covered in pink and purple, with Justin Bieber posters everywhere.

"What's wrong with Justin? He's so hot!" Nudge gushed, fanning herself. I sighed, closing the door behind me. I'd have to endure the "Belieber" fancave for a second.

"Everything. Nudge, I need your advice on something... " Nudge dropped her teasing attitude, and was all business.

"Max?" She asked expectantly. For a second, I almost jumped. Did she know that whenever the Flock was gone, Max and I... ?

Then I realized that the Flock knew that we were in a relationship, and nothing more. I relaxed.

"Yeah, actually. Her 21st is coming up, and I want to do something special." I confessed. Nudge grinned.

"Awww, that's so cute! Why not a club? People generally celebrate their 21st by doing something they weren't allowed to before, so.. Why not a club? I mean, the rest of us couldn't go, obviously, but.. " I cut her off.

"That's a great idea, Nudge! Thanks!" Unable to stand the feeling of someone watching me from all the posters on her walls, I quickly stood up, smiling gratefully at her, and made my way out.

"Are we almost there?" Max complained for the billionth time. I chuckled quietly. I was actually really looking forward to tonight. I had picked out a club in the area, known as "Starlight". It had a pretty good reputation for being a decent 21-and-over club, without as many of the drug issues that the others had.

"Almost, Max. Can you close your eyes.. ? I want to surprise you." Max obligingly covered her eyes with her hands as I turned into the center, parking, before walking over to open her door.

"Keep your eyes closed, Max." I said sternly, leading her out of the car, and to the door. Stepping inside, I paid the bouncer the amount for the two of us, and then leaned in to shout slightly over the music.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now!" She blinked, then looked at me.

"You took me to a club?" I nodded, feeling slightly worried now. Was this the wrong move... ? Then I saw the grin starting to spread over her face, and I smiled automatically at the sight.

"Oh, my, gosh. I love this, Fang."

Fifteen minutes later, and she was dancing like she'd done this a million times. The music was blaring, and I was standing back slightly, watching Max move on the floor.

The song ended, and one I actually recognized came on.

"_Baby, let me love you down,_  
><em>There's so many ways to love ya,<em>  
><em>Baby I can break you down,<em>  
><em>There's so many ways to love ya..<em>  
><em>Got me like, oh my gosh I'm so in love,<br>__I found you finally, you make me want to say  
><em>_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, my gosh..." _

I was almost unaware of what my feet were doing as I walked over to Max, smirking at me from the dance floor.

"_I fell in love with shawty when I seen her on the dance floor_  
><em>She was dancing sexy, pop, pop, popping, dropping, dropping low<em>  
><em>Never ever has a lady hit me on the first sight<em>  
><em>This was something special; this was just like dynamite..."<em>

Max was now grinding her body against mine, looking sexy as ever in the dress that Nudge had picked for her, knowing my plans. It was a dark, rich blue cocktail dress, that hugged her curves in the right spot, and showed just enough skin to look classy and still get you wondering about what lay underneath.

"_Honey got a booty like pow, pow, pow.." _Emphasizing the lyrics, my hands dropped down from her waist to curve around her bottom. Max ground slightly more against me, and I moaned quietly.

"_Honey got some boobies like wow, oh wow.." _Instantly thinking of the breasts of the woman before me, my hands slid up her body to touch them. At contact, Max inhaled deeply, shuddering slightly.

Our bodies were moving of their own accord now, hands sliding over each other, bodies grinding. After what seemed like only a few seconds, the song ended, and a slower song began. Knowing of my lack of skill in dancing, I pulled back slightly. Max looked at me, hungrily, eyes shining with lust before taking a shuddering breath.

"I'm going to get a drink. Want one?" I shook my head, and watched as she glided over to the bar, trying to hide my arousal, evident through my jeans. (Nudge had given me a choice of dress pants or jeans, and I had opted for these, thinking they would be more comfortable. Unfortunately, I had forgotten to take into account that I would be turned on my Max, and that the rough material of denim wouldn't help, from experience.)

I glared as the bartender leaned up close to Max, talking slightly. Max smiled back, and chattered with him. Damn it, couldn't she tell that he was just trying to look down her low-cut dress?

He even placed the drink just far enough away from her that she had to lean over to reach it, giving him a perfect view of her breasts. I inhaled deeply, and exhaled just as slowly in anger. Perverted, sexist pig. He didn't even have the decency to try and hide what he was doing! Instead, he took advantage of the view, chatting her up as he looked at her cleavage.

Nearly seeing red, I pushed off the wall that I'd been leaning against, causing a few people around me to jump as my motion caused me to reappear. I walked angrily towards Max, coming up and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Want to dance, Max?" I kissed her forehead, just to emphasize the fact that we were together. I glared at the bartender, who suddenly had customers to tend to that kept him so busy he couldn't so much as glance at me.

Max gave me a slightly confused look. "Sure," she replied, and we walked off, me keeping an arm firmly around her waist to fend off any other potential competitors. Max was too good for all of them, anyway. Hell, she was too good for me. We got to a somewhat less crowded corner, and she stopped, turning to me.

"Okay, Fang, what hell was that all about!" I took a deep breath, gritting my teeth.

"That pig," I growled, "was looking down your dress! Didn't you noticed how he placed that drink just far enough that you had to lean over? Didn't you see him staring down at your breasts?"

Amazingly, a slow smile began to spread over her face.

"You're jealous, aren't you, Fang?" I exhaled loudly. I wasn't jealous, I was just trying to protect her from rapists and the such! You never knew who could be at a club, just wanting some easy sex...

Max glanced at the clock. "Fang, it's nearly midnight. Wanna go somewhere?" She nearly purred the words, and I wondered if the alcohol had gotten to her. But if she was hungry or something, who was I to stop her from leaving?

"Sure," I shrugged. We got in the car, and began the half-hour drive back to home, where the Flock was. As we drove down the somewhat deserted road, Max stared out the window.

"Fang, pull over in to that park, over there," She pointed, and sure enough, there was a small park, with a somewhat hidden parking lot. I obliged her, pulling into a space and cutting the engine. I looked over at Max, questioningly, and she grinned at me, beckoning with one finger to come closer. I leaned in, and she wrapped her arms around my neck, dragging my lips to hers. I groaned as she climbed over the gearshift, straddling me. I groaned as she ground her hips into mine. Her dress had ridden up, and all that separated her opening from my pants were her thin underpants...

Suddenly, she pulled back, leaning back against the steering wheel gingerly, so as not to honk the horn, and licked her lips. I groaned at the loss of the pleasurable friction. Her hands unraveled themselves from around my neck, and trailed down my chest slowly.

"Want to take this... to the backseat?" she murmured, hands settling on the only-too-evident bump in my jeans. I nodded, opening the door and nearly sprinting to the back door and climbing in. Max was waiting for me, having climbed over the gearshift. She patted the seat next to her, and I sat, willingly.

"Can you unzip my dress...? I'm afraid Nudge will kill me if I get it wrinkled," she asked apologetically. I chuckled, and gestured for her to turn around. She did, and I let out a low whistle. Why hadn't I asked to see this up close? Her skin looked satin soft, and I couldn't help running my fingers over her neck and shoulders, fascinated by the smooth texture. Max hummed her approval as I slowly trailed my hands down to the zipper of the dress, and slowly pulling it down and off her.

I was in for another shock as the dress was thrown into the front seat. Max was wearing some sort of lingerie, red, lacy, and incredibly sexy. She turned back around, and grinned, noticing the intense pressure on my lower half. Unable to help myself, I slid my thumbs over her cheeks, lightly wrapping my fingers in her hair and pulling her mouth back to mine.

We kissed for a while, tongues battling for dominance, making out in a lust-filled haze. Somehow, when we both pulled away, panting, she has somehow rid herself of her sexy underclothes. My pants were unbuttoned, and my boxers pushed down just far enough to expose my erection. Without further ado, Max gripped the base of my shaft, making me groan as she lowered herself on. Both of us were gasping as she pressed herself down, taking my entire length inside her. At a painfully slow pace, she lifted her hips up, then slammed them back down. There was an incredible depth that caused my hands to rest on her hips, not pressing the speed, simply resting. My head was tipped back against the headrest, fighting back groan after groan as she rode me.

Her mouth, pressing softly on my neck, caused me to gasp aloud.

"Oh - Max, oh, God!" She continued to suck, not hard enough to leave a mark. Her tongue swirled around on my heated skin, causing my hands to unconsciously take over the effort of our lovemaking for her. I thrusted upward with every downward motion of her hips, gripped in my hands. Our groans and pants filled the air now, and I was relieved that I had tinted windows in this car.

"Oh, Fang," Max's moan only served to turn me on more.

"Oh, God, Max, Max..." Feeling myself come closer, I removed one of my hands from her hips, moving it instead to press my fingers against her sensitive place. She cried out at contact, inner muscles contracting around me in a way that caused me to groan, and fall over the edge.

"Max..." I groaned, lost in a haze of pleasure as I emptied myself inside her. My hips continued to thrust on their own, prolonging both of our peaks. I opened my eyes slowly, gasping, to see her hazel eyes, clouded over slightly from pleasure. Suddenly to weak to hold themselves up, my hands dropped to my sides.

"God, Max, that was amazing..." I said simply, closing my eyes. I heard her light, pleasant laugh, and her quiet whisper.

"I love you, Fang."

"I love you more, Max."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry about not updating - I expected to be bored to death from surgery, but forgot about the confusion resulting from pain meds. Therefore, with that confusion, I felt that I would be unable to write a decent chapter. So, I waited. (:**

**Also - one last thing - I'm going to start posting notices about the stories on my blog at .com - notices such as what I'm going to be updating next, how far I am in the updates, etc. If you ever get bored from lack of update, feel free to browse around on that site. I'm posting pretty much everything on there. (:**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Max's POV:<strong>

Fang and I were going to be alone in the house for the first time in months, but I couldn't use the time to do something ... enjoyable. The Flock and I were going to school again (not THE School, just school) and I hadn't been listening to the teacher, choosing to daydream about Fang instead. So naturally, I missed the test dates, and forgot to study. Now, I needed to catch up.

"Bye, Max!" Nudge yelled from the living room, immediately followed by a door slamming. She and Angel were going shopping, and the rest of the Flock decided to tag along. I'd told her that I had to study, so I had a decent excuse for not going to all of the girly stores that they were probably going to. When she asked Fang, however, he just shook his head mutely. And, somehow, that was enough for Nudge to not pester him any further. I climbed up to my room, shutting the door so I could focus, and opened my history textbook.

Half an hour later, I was bored to death of studying. I stretched slightly, and re-placed my textbooks on my desk. Deciding to see what Fang was up to, I opened the door and paued, hearing a strange noise.

"Oh, Max!"

...But I wasn't with him...

Odd.

I crept closer to his room, down the hall from mine. Putting my ear to the door, I could definitely tell that he was moaning. I couldn't help humming slightly to myself in response. His deep, throaty groan was, well, hot.

Supposing he was sufficiently distracted, I inched the door open just a bit. Then stopped. And opened it another inch. I squeezed myself inside, then glanced up. My mouth dropped open in shock as I saw Fang. On his bed. With pictures of me naked in his hand.

As I watched, he thrusted his hips toward his other hand, wrapped around his manhood. "Ohh, God, Max..." I wondered what I was doing to him in his fantasy...

His hips thrusted faster and faster, his moans more jarbled and incomprehensible, before he finally finished, spilling over his hand and his sheets. He laid there for a while, not moving, chest rising and falling rapidly as he came down from his high. His breathing slowed, until finally he took one last deep, shuddering breath and stood up, presumably to clean up. He started the slide off the bed, but froze as his line of vision made contact with my toes. Slowly, his eyes climbed, before reaching my face. We stared at each other for a while, before finally he spoke.

"Max." I took a deep breath before answering.

"Yeah." He glanced away.

"How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough." I didn't take my eyes off his form as he bent down, pulling on his underwear and pants quickly. He turned around with a sigh, and made eye contact. It was a while before he spoke.

"Max, I - I'm sor - " With three quick steps I was standing in front of him, pressing my finger to his lips.

"You better not say you're sorry," I whispered in his ear, "Because that was probably the hottest thing I've ever seen." Fang groaned, and even though he had just found release, I could feel him getting excited again, pressing against me.

"Really?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Really," I confirmed, before pressing my lips tightly to his, effectively shutting him up. Who would've known that I'd ever want Fang, the silent emo birdkid, to shut up?

Somehow, we ended up with my back pressed tightly against a wall, Fang pressed against me. His mouth moved over mine, and I slid my arms away from his neck, sliding my hands down his sides. When I reached the top of his pants, I allowed my fingers to linger slightly, toying with the waistband. Moving them slowly around to the front, I noticed that in his haste to cover up, he had neglected to button the top button. Trailing across the undone button, my fingers teased slightly underneath, causing Fang to moan. I grinned into our kiss, and continued to undo the fastenings. When I had the zipper low enough, I moved my hands up slightly, brushing his once-again excited manhood. A sharp gasp issued from Fang's mouth, and his hands gripped my waist tightly.

"Fuck, Max," he gasped, and his hands began a journey up underneath my shirt. I inhaled sharply as his thumbs brushed over my nipples, somehow having already slid beneath my bra. His hands trailed up and down my sides, across my abdomen, causing me to writhe against him. Unable to stand it, I reached out blindly, somehow catching the belt loops on his jeans to pull him flush against my body. He moaned, and pulled back just enough to pull my shirt over my head. Reaching around my back, he unclasped my bra with an expertise that any woman would be jealous of.

The shock of the cold air caused me to shiver, and Fang groaned, looking at my breasts. Curious, I glanced down to see what he was looking at, only to have my chin yanked back up my a demanding finger as my boyfriend captured my lips once again.

We ended up collapsed onto the bed, cold, but not bothering to break our kiss just to get under to covers. I was laying on his chest, hands on his shoulders. Fang's arms were wrapped around my bare back, holding me tightly onto him. Slowly, sliding down, his hands crept lower and lower, until they brushed my sensitive spot. I gasped, twitching, as his fingers teased my entrance.

"Oh, God, Fang," I moaned. He continued to lightly brush his fingers across my wetness, teasing but not entering. "Fang, please!"

"Please what, Max?" His voice was husky in my ear, heavy with desire. I groaned.

"Please... I want..."

"You want what? Tell me what you want."

"Fang, I want you to...to ..."

"To do what, Max? Say it. Talk dirty to me." Fang's voice, husking in my ear. I gasped.

"I - I want you to finger me!" I gasped. Fang groaned. Apparently it was enough for him, because his long fingers finally entered me, giving me what I'd longer for as I arched against his body.

"Fang - oh, God, _Fang - _such - such long... oh, God!" I moaned his name in ecstasy as I hit my climax, tensing around his fingers. He moaned, and through eyes half-lidded with pleasure, I could see him bring his fingers to his mouth, eyes closing in appreciation of the taste. I gasped through my post - high haze, and Fang's eyes opened, dark eyes capturing mine.

"Max, I need you now," he whispered.

"Then take me."

Needing no further encouragement, he thrusted hard, entering me easily. I moaned at the feeling of being filled so completely, gasping as his fingers looped around to hit my most sensitive spot. Moaning, I peaked again, this time clenching around his length, causing him to gasp as he continued to thrust through my pleasure. With a few more thrusts, he was spent, and came inside me, the heat of his emission warming me from the inside out. As our breathing slowed, I layed on his chest, with him still inside me. Fang stirred slightly underneath me, and I felt him kiss the top of my head lightly.

"I love you, Max."

"I love you too, Fang."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! **

**THE Y KEY IS FIXED! :DDDD That is, if you hadn't already heard from my blog: glassangel (dot) weebly (dot) net. I know I keep reposting this, but since I can't just send a message out to fans of each story, this is what I must do. Post on my blog and hope you read it occasionally.**

**Anyways. Here's a SSN chap for you. By the way, the next chapters will be focusing on requests I've gotten from people. I've pretty much used up all the ideas I had and all I wanted to do, so the next few will be reviewer ideas. Don't be afraid to PM me - this is a story in which your idea will definitely show up in a chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Max's POV:<strong>

I twisted against Fang, kissing him hungrily on his bed. His arms rested lightly around my waist, as the TV spoke softly somewhere near the foot of Fang's bed. We had started watching a movie together, and ended up joined at the llips somehow.

Gently, he pulled back, just as I started to really move against him. Stroking his hands lightly over my cheeks, he murmured to me.

"Max, I don't want to just grind for pleasure this time." Confused, I tilted my head slightly, and he leaned forward to brush his lips over mine. "I want - I want to really show you how much I truly love you." Flabbergasted, I stared.

Moving slowly, taking his time, he trailed a finger lightly down my face, starting at my forehead, over my nose and neck, and ending at my throat. A rustle of clothes, as his lips followed the same path, causing me to inhale at the sensation. His mouth lingered slightly on mine, stealing light, hesitant kisses before moving on.

Gasping, I wriggled against him, as his fingers took a second path down my blouse, this time unbtuttoning my button-down shirt, allowing his lips to trail across my skin as they followed in his fingers' wake. Each time I pressed up against him, attempting to speed up the process, he slowed down, causing his decent down my body to be at a pace nearly painful. Eventually, I gave up, laying back and allowing his fingers to work his magic over my body. Even with my inevitable surrender, his pace didn't change, for the better or for the worse. I moaned as his mouth hit a sensitive spot on my neck, and he sucked on it once more before dragging his lips to mine. As our tongues toyed with each other, his fingers had finally reached the area I'd been dying for them to hit. Stroking around the outer edges of my folds, he teased me until I couldn't take anymore.

"Fang," I moaned. "Please!"

"Not yet, Max," he murmured. "Patience." I opened my mouth to protest, but his lips were suddenly over mine, silencing me effectively.

"You know I love you, right, Max?" he whispered, still rubbing just around my core. I nodded, gasping slightly.

"Max, say yes." His fingers withdrew from my skin, and that was all the motivation I needed. No matter how torturous his teasing was, it still produced sweet pleasure, coursing through my body.

"Yes, I know you love me," I whispered.

"Good," he murmured, and was taken off guard as, in a quick burst of movement, I flipped us around so that I was now resting on his chest.

"And you," I purred, trailing a finger down his chest, "Know that I love you too, right?" He nodded, head tipped back, eyes closed, enjoying the sensations. Delicately, gently, I allowed my fingers to explore his body. They trailed from shoulder to shoulder, down his ribs, hovering on his abdomen slightly before moving downward, to his navel. I could feel the slight vibration of excitement coursing through his body as I lingered, drawing out the moment.

"Max," he whispered. I pushed myself forward to kiss him lightly, pulling away slowly, savoring the moment before I opened my eyes.

"Yes, love," I murmured. He paused, looking puzzled.

"I-I can't remember," he complained. I laughed, before kissing him again and allowing my hands to finally reach his manhood. At the first touch, he jumped with a gasp, entire body quivering in delight. I wrapped my hand cautiously around his length, and in response, he reached out, grapsing my hips. Leaning down, I licked the tip, and was rewarded with a low, keening moan. In a flurry of motion, he pulled my hips forward (I'd entirely forgotten that his hands were still around my waist), and thrust upward, burying himself in me. I moaned.

"Mmm, Max," he hummed in pleasure.

"Oh, God, Fang," I gasped, as he rotated his hips, picking up a decent pace quickly. I was balancing myself, kneeling on the bed, knees on either side of his waist, and hands on his stomach as I was overwhelmed by waves of pleasure, washing over me every time he thrusted upward.

I was barely aware of one of his hands, disengaging itself from my waist, until it pressed against my bundle of nerves. Sharp pleasure shot through me, causing me to arch my back.

"Fang!" The word was almost bitten off as his thumb began to move in time with his thrusts, pushing me closer and closer to the end.

"Max," he groaned. As I neared the edge, I leaned forward, capturing his lips with mine in a heated kiss. I arched off of him again, breaking out of the kiss, as I finally fell off the edge.

"Oh, Fang, Fang!" I nearly screamed his name as I clenched tight around him, reaching my peak. Wave after wave of pleasure broke over me. I drifted, slowly, eyes closed, lost in a sky of pleasure. As I floated down, my eyes drifted open, to see Fang beneath me, still thrusting into my warmth, teeth clenched in effort to prolong his own release.

"Fang?" I tilted my head slightly. "Did you... ?"

He shook his head in response. "Max, I'm going to make you cum twice before I do." As he spoke, I realized I could feel myself building towards another peak. I tipped my head back, savoring the feeling. Suddenly, my eyes popped open as I scrambled to find something solid beneath me. Looking up, I realized that my boyfriend had taken advantage of my momentary distraction to flip us over. I was now beneath him, one leg lifted, balencing on his shoulder as he slammed himself into my depths, hard and deep. I groaned and gasped, quivered and moaned. Somehow, Fang always hit a sweet spot inside of me, like a button that he repeatedly pressed with every thrust.

"Fang, God," I moaned loudly. My vision was beginning to blur, and I could tell Fang was close, too, in the way that his jaw was clenched tight, and the muscles in his upper body were strung taut, quivering with every forward motion of his hips. Little beads of sweat were beginning to form in the hollow of his neck and along his jawline, glistening in the light.

"Max, you better hurry up," he gasped. With a few final thrusts, he had hit his climax, and with one final thrust, he slammed himself into me, holding perfectly still, corded muscles completely tight. I had hit my peak, too, and clenched myself tight around him as I moaned his name.

As though all energy had completely drained out of him, he collapsed, rolling off of me quickly. We simply laid there, unmoving, as our breathing slowed. Summoning the energy to make a movement, I reached out, fingers crawling across the bed sheets, without turning my head. I finally found his fingers, and linked our hands together. We didn't need to talk, the silence spoke volumes for us.

"_I love you._"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I tried to do more of the lovey-stuff in here, and add a bit more foreplay. Whatcha think? :D Longer chapter as a thanks for waiting.(:<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Max's POV:**

"Truth or dare, Fang?" I narrowed my eyes at said member of the flock. Nudge had dragged the rest of the Flock shopping; I had to admit, our clothes were no more than tatty rags. It was indeed time for a shopping trip. Bored, Fang and I had started a game of truth or dare. In his bedroom. Alone in the house.

"Dare," Fang replied confidently, returning my stare. I smirked.

"Okay then. I dare you to... strip down, completely. No boxers allowed. And slowly." I sat back with a grin to watch the show.

Fang's resolve appeared to waver, but he gulped, and stood up.

"What should I start with?" he muttered. I chuckled.

"Shirt, please." With a sigh, he slowly slid his arms down his body, and I grinned at his attempts to be sexy. He grabbed the hem of his black shirt with both hands, and began to drag it up his body. I let out a low whistle at the top of his hipbones, exposed by his mildly low-slung jeans. Next revealed to my hungry eyes were his abs, which were pretty impressive, even given that we were slightly buffed-up birdkids. His shirt slipped over his head, and I followed the trail of the hem of his shirt with my eyes. His night-black eyes soon reappeared, smoldering into mine, and I exhaled under my breath. I wriggled, slightly, starting to feel slight excitement. Looking up, he noticed, of course, and grinned smugly.

His fingers toyed with the waistband of his jeans, hanging just below his hipbones. I inhaled, holding my breath as I watched his fingers slip around to the front, slowly undoing the button and unzipping the zipper before they fell to the ground. He stepped out of the pool of denim, and raised his hands to toy once more with the waistband of his boxers. As he slowly slid them down, I licked my lips slightly.

"Truth or dare, Max?" His voice was husky with the beginnings of desire. I looked up, startled out of my revierre, and blushed at his knowing eyes on me. Cocky, smug, over-confident, hot birdkid.

"Dare," I spoke confidently. I wasn't about to back down from the unspoken challenge. Fang had done a dare, so could I.

"Give me a lap dance, wearing only panties." He winked, and I raised an eyebrow.

"How about you? Boxers, pants, or none?" My question threw Fang off guard for a moment, and I had the pleasure of watching him gape for a moment, lost for words, before he recovered.

"I get my underwear, same as you," He winked, pulling up said underwear. Sitting on the bed, he winked, patting his lap.

"But I need music, to do a dance," I protested. I knew I was stalling slightly, but it was true. Lapdances could not be done without music. I walked over to my iPod, where it sat in its dock, re-charging its battery. Picking it up, I typed in my passcode, and scrolled through my lists of artists until I found the artist, then song, that I was looking for.

_"I could dream of ways to see you_

_I could close my eyes to dream_

_I could fantasize about you_

_Tell the world what I believe" _

The words drifted through the speakers, and I smiled, sliding my shirt off my shoulders. I slipped my pants off, too, and padded over to where Fang was sitting.

"Let me," he murmured as I reached behind my back to my bra clasp. I nodded, and stepped closer, smoothly pressing my breasts against his chest, making it appear as though I was simply trying to allow him better access. He groaned.

"You dirty girl, Max," he grunted, and I grinned, sliding my hands up his bare chest. Unclasped, my bra slid to the floor, and I began moving to the beat on his lap. I could already feel his excitement through his boxers.

"_So take a dirty picture for me_

_Take a dirty picture_

_Just take a dirty picture for me_

_Take a dirty picture" _

Fang's hands were on my waist now as I ground onto him. His head fell back as he moaned, and instinctively, I leaned forward to lick his neck where it was exposed to me.

"Fuck, Max," he grunted, gasping. I grinned, loving the friction between our heated bodies, moving to the beat of the song.

"_Just send the dirty picture to me_

_Send the dirty picture_

_Just send the dirty picture to me_

_Send the dirty picture_

_Snap." _

I rubbed my hips against his in time with the lyrics, beginning to breathe slightly harder as I got myself off against him. My moans began to join his, combining with the chorus of the song.

"Max," Fang groaned. His head was pressed into my shoulder now, his hands gripping my hipbones tightly. "Someday, Max. I want you to take a dirty picture for me." I grinned, quoting the song in my response.

"_When you're all alone boy, I got something to give ya, will ya play along if I take a dirty picture," _Fang moaned, and his breathing was coming faster now, in harsher pants. Deliberately, I slowed my movements, although it killed me to do so. Fang cried out.

"Max, please! Please, Max, I'm so close," he gasped. A thin sheen on sweat was beginning to coat his body, proving his words right. I rocked my hips into his once more, making him lose his next words into a groan.

I leaned in, close to his face, as though I was about to whisper a secret.

"Take a dirty picture for me, sometime, Fang," I whispered in what was hopefully a seductive whisper. Fang seemed to think so, because his head fell onto his chest at my words, followed by a moan. I rocked my hips, faster, harder, and we both began to moan.

"Oh, Fang," I gasped.

"Max, oh, God, Max, goddammit, I'm so close!" Fang gasped, and with another rock of my hips, he finished, crying out as his hips thrusted against mine, slightly muffled by my body.

Another rock and I came, too, leaning against my boyfriend, crying out with wave after wave of glorious pleasure. In my ecstasy, my eyes squeezed shut, my mouth somehow still releasing a garbled string of words, cries and curses. As my peak faded away, I panted, slowly opening my eyes to stare into Fang's dark ones, still slightly clouded over with the pleasure.

"_Act like you're in playboy, shawty... _God, Max, if I knew you could live up to that line so well, I would've asked for this sooner," Fang's voice was slightly breathless. I laughed, a thin sound, still coming down from the high.

"You owe me a dirty picture," I murmured against his neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally got this out. So who wants the dirty picture chapter? ;) Hope you liked it, guys. Truth or Dare idea goes to fan credit.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't gotten around to updating this, guys. This chapter idea is courtesy of FallenAngels12. Thanks! :D**

**Max's POV:**

Somehow, Angel and Nudge had conspired against me, both using the puppy-dog eyes they knew I could not resist to get themselves a small vacation. Honestly, I had a feeling that Nudge was behind all this, and that getting Angel on board had required a favor of some kind - a favor that I would probably find out about in a few days.

But anyway, they won, and the entire Flock was here, in a spa for the day. Angel and Nudge had instantly waved, and gone to get their nails done. Iggy was curious as to what waxing felt like, and dragged the Gasman with him. And so here Fang and I were, sitting awkwardly in the sauna.

Both of us were originally going to be forced to wear nothing but a towel, but after a little bit of complaining loudly to the clerks, I got myself a second towel. When I asked Fang whether he wanted an extra, he simply shrugged, so I didn't bother.

We sat facing one another in the cramped space as the temperature rose around us. Despite the fact that it was getting harder to breathe, I could feel my muscles relaxing, causing me to slump against the wall I was sitting against. Looking across at Fang, I didn't see the same reaction. He sat in the same position he had for the past five minutes, slouched slightly, dark eyes boring into mine. Feeling slightly self-conscious, I adjusted the towels, one wrapped around my chest, ends tucked between my back and the wall. The other towel I had was wrapped around my waist, one end held in place between my butt and the bench, the other end held in place by my ankles, pressing against my body.

"So..." I said awkwardly.

"So?" He responded. He watched me expectantly, and after a while, I began to squirm under his gaze.

"So, I don't know! We're next to naked, together in a closed, hot little room..." I then noticed his excitement, and a rush of heat filled my body.

"...Oh." I managed to squeak out. I raked my gaze up his body and into his eyes, filled with burning desire. Slowly, as though moving in a trance, he stood up, allowing the towel to slip inconspiciously to the side. Eyes still boring into mine, he crossed the tiny room in one long stride, and gently, yet still firmly, reached out to take my chin. He lowered his head, and pressed his mouth tightly to mine. As I had predicted, his hand around my face did not remain for long. Already restless, his hands moved down, nestling themselves under and around layers of towels, and coming into contact with my overheated skin in the steamy little room. I moaned into his mouth. Because of the hot, sticky temperature in the sauna already, both of our bodies were covered with a shining sheen of perspiration, and my muscles were loose and willing to his touch.

Without me being required to think about it, my hands joined his in the mad frenzy to be touching as much flesh as possible. The purely temperature-related heat in our forms were somehow beings transformed and added to the growing pools of lust, felt in both of our bodies. The desire was reflected to the other simply by staring into their eyes with that glassy, yet still intensely focused gaze.

"Oh, God, Fang," I moaned as his fingers found my source of pleasure. It was as though he had some internal radar, as he instantly moved to the precise place where I would get the most benefit. His fingers rubbed against me in moderately paced, measured strokes, building my pleasure at a surprising rate. Within two minutes of his ministrations beginning, I was panting, and clinging to my boyfriend for dear life. From my mouth issued an unintelligible string of curses, "Oh, God"'s and moans of Fang's name. Within a few minutes, he had pushed me over that glorious edge, and left my body weak as all energy was centered towards my release.

I opened my eyes slowly, breath still rasping quickly from between my teeth, to see his eyes, curiosity brimming inside them. I could feel my lower regions dampening again as he raised his dripping fingers to his mouth, licking them slowly.

"Mmm, Max," he hummed in pleasure as he continued to suck his fingers dry. I gulped, feeling my dry throat clench and unclench. Fang continued to stare into my eyes with his deep brown ones, and leaning in, he pressed his mouth to mine, allowing me to taste my own liquids on his lips. After a long while, he sat back, and that was when I realized - I was being selfish again.

"Fang, you should seriously break my selfish habits," I grumbled. He opened his mouth to protest, but I cut his words off effectively with my mouth over his. I pressed my body hard against his, pressing him down onto the wood sauna bench. The steamy atmosphere was calling drops of sweat to the surface on both of our bodies, and the feel of his skin slipping against mine was incredible. His manhood was settled in neatly between my legs as I laid on his chest, still sharing his every breath. The steam of the area affected him more than I: every time I shifted against his external organ, he gasped, thrusting upward as a seemingly reflex reaction. I pulled back from his mouth, and after staring into his eyes for a second more, shifted my attention slowly downward, to the flagpole so obviously demanding my attention. I wrapped a hand around it, and Fang's breath hissed out in a moan, blending in with the steam hovering around his. I continued to stroke him, up and down, watching his face contort with pleasure.

Then, suddenly, he pulled me up and away from my task at hand. Lacing his fingers through my hair, he gently pulled my mouth up to meet his, laying me across his body. With a brief spasm of his abdomen muscles, he somehow flipped our positions on the thin, wooden bench without dumping me off. Now, my back was the one pressed to the rough boards of the wooden bench. With a single liquid stroke, he had pressed himself into me, causing my back to arch off of the wood and against his stomach, rising and falling rapidly with his breaths.

Fang took up an easy rhythm, pulling almost all the way out of me before pressing slowly back in - and he was hitting deep. I moaned as each stroke felt deeper than the last as he continued to bury himself inside my body. The rhythm was picking up pace now, as lust took over for our bodies. We stared into each other's eyes, moaning or grunting occasionally with thrusts. Without breaking pace, Fang shifted his weight over to his right hand, and bent to suck on my breast while his free hand massaged the other, tweaking the nipple occasionally. I could feel myself hurtling closer and closer to that edge, that glorious edge of pleasure, and I could feel that Fang was, too. Reaching up with the little remaining energy I had, I pressed my hands to his chest, moving them slowly down his delicious body. Both of us, I think, had forgotten that we were in a public spa, and that at any minute an employee could walk in and catch us in the middle of a dirty act.

Fang's breathing was picking up pace, and from the low moans he let out on an increasing rate, I could tell that he was as close to the edge as I was. I bucked my hips underneath him, moving with him as we made love. Fang dragged his mouth back to mine for a kiss intense with the heat of sexual pleasure and lust. He pulled back from my greedy mouth to speak.

"Talk dirty to me, Max," he gasped. "Tell me what you like." I blushed beet red at the thought, but spoke anyway.

"Fang," I whispered. "Fang, I love it when you fuck me - oh, God - so hard, so fast." He inhaled sharply, closing his eyes as he increased the tempo once more, the sound of skin slapping against skin now loud enough that I wondered for a moment whether the poor attendent assigned to us knew what we were doing.

"Max," he gasped. "Max, I'm so close - you gotta hurry up,"

"And I love it," I continued in between heavy breaths, "When you touch me, rub me while still - Oh, Jesus!" Sure enough, Fang had moved his fingers to the exact spot I was talking about, rubbing the source of my pleasure in quick, strokes, causing me to gasp aloud, toes curling with pleasure as I raised my legs to wrap around his waist.

"Fang," I moaned, "Fang, I'm -!"

"That's it, baby," he groaned. "That's it, cum for me, baby." And against my conscious wishes, I obeyed, finally hurling myself over the edge. My eyes squeezed shut, as close as they could get, and I pressed myself to him, feeling my inner muscles clench around his length, still fully sheated inside me. As I began to regain focus in stages, as though hitching myself over a cliff, I could feel the rigidity of his muscles as they continued to piston forward into me, the clench of his jaw.

"Say it, Max," he grunted. "Say it."

"Cum for me, Fang," I whispered, and witnessed the spectacle of Fang's eyes sliding smoothly shut in ecstasy, his body slamming forward into mine one final time before staying, pressed up against me, fairly shuddering with the force of his pleasure. I stroked his night-black hair as I watched him endure the same stages of sanity that I had passed through only seconds earlier. Still buried somewhere deep inside me, Fang looked up from where he was laying on my chest, putting his hands between my chest and his chin so as not to hurt me. We stared into each other's eyes for a long moment, watching the reflections of fading pleasure in the other.

The door flew open.

"Ma'm, would you li - " The attendant gaped as us for a moment, tangled together, before coming to her senses and blushing profusely. She dropped the bin of hot water she'd been holding, and with a face looking as though it were about to explode, she backpedaled quickly out of the sauna, stammering apologies the entire way. The door slammed, and there was silence once more, just as quickly as it had been interrupted. Fang and I stared at the door for a moment in horror, then turned to each other.

We took one look at each other's face, and burst into loud peals of laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long to get this out! D: Hope you all are satisfied by this! (: Keep submitting those ideas - I'm loving them!<strong>

**(P.S. To Zinthr - vampire sex? O.o I would have no idea how to do that - but perhaps I'll consider a late Halloween edition. (: Other people reading this - in favor or against? :D) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys! **

**Sorry for lack of updates - I promise, more coming soon! I intend to finish up a story very, very soon - which leaves more time for this one!**

**Congrats, guys, most popular story. :D I'm impressed, honestly, with the number of people commenting, review, favoriting, etc. - thanks! Oh, and also, thanks for the onslaught of ideas - I have enough for - oh, maybe the next 10 chapters? ;D**

**Now, this chapter idea was requested by three different people - Carly, MaximumMelody, and Meow. **

**Enjoy! (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Max's POV:<strong>

"This would be amazing on you, Max!" Nudge gushed, holding up a little sliver of black material, hardly enough to be considered a shirt, if you asked me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Nudge." She pouted at me for a moment, but when it became obvious that I was not going to budge, she turned to Fang, our mandatory bad-lugger for this shopping trip. Actually, "shopping trip" wasn't the right term - it was more of Nudge holding up various skimpy materials, and me denying them. This time, however, it appeared that she was going to use her back-up to get this purchase.

"Fang! Don't you think Max would look absolutely be-_auuu_-tiful in this?" I turned away from the clothing rack, silently praying that Fang would have enough sense to back me up in this. However, when I saw his face, he was looking not at the material in Nudge's hands, but at me.

"Of course," he responding, never taking his eyes from mine. Nudge grinned triumphantly.

"See, Max? Here, go try it on to make sure I've got the right size!" She shoved the strip into my arms and shoved me towards the changing room. I obeyed, due more to the stares of suspicious onlookers than desire to do Nudge's bidding.

I locked the skimpy plastic door behind me, and sighed as I faced the full mirror. What the hell, might as well try it on before Nudge caused a scence. I stepped on the heels of my shoes to get them off, wriggled out of my jeans and t-shirt, and slid the dress on before daring to glance at my reflection.

_Oh, hell no!_

* * *

><p><strong>Fang's POV:<strong>

Nudge continued to skitter around the clothing racks, picking up more materials for Max to try on later. The only way you could tell that something was unusual was her increasing amount of anxious glances at the door of the changing room, where Max had last been spotted slipping into the cubicle to change. Finally, she stepped over to me, and to my surprise, began unloading the bags from where my arms had been serving as hangars for them.

"Here, I'll hold these. Go check on Max, Fang. Just... Make sure she's alright." Without a word, I slipped into the changing rooms, keeping my eyes straight ahead, avoiding the curious glances sent me by the masses of women milling about.

"Max?" I called out, slightly tentatively. How the hell were you supposed to find out which changing room a person went into.

"Here," she called, and I traced it to the last one, farthest from the entrance. Go figure.

"Nudge sent me to check on you," I murmured in a lower voice, now standing outside the cube I knew to be hers.

"Tell her I said to come in here." I stood still for a moment, my eyes boring a hole into the wall in front of me.

"To... come in?"

"Yeah." I hesitated for a moment longer, knowing that Max would hate any sign of weakness.

"Max, are you alright?"

The response was immediate, and as I had predicted, harsh. "I'm fine. Just tell her."

I made up my mind. "Max, open the door."

"Fang!"

"Max, open the door, or I'm coming in."

"Damn it, Fang, just get Nudge in here." I sighed in exasperation.

"Max, I warned you." Ignoring the glares and whispering that were now being aimed at me, I flattened myself onto the floor, and belly-crawled into Max's cubicle from the bottom. She had her back to me, and was staring at the body-length mirror when she saw me approaching behind her, and whirled around.

"Fang!" she shrieked, and I took a hasty step towards her, clapping my hand over her mouth.

"Shush!" I hissed. "I already made a commotion." Then, for the first time, I noticed what she was wearing, and took a step back in shock, my hand falling back to my side.

"Max..."

* * *

><p><strong>Max's POV:<strong>

"Fang, I told you. Just get Nudge." Fang was staring at me, mouth agape in horror. I had recoiled, as well, when I had seen precisely how.. how revealing this outfit was. It was all black, a "little black dress," in all senses of the word. It came down to approximately two inches below my butt, and had so low of a back that there was virtually none. The neckline was a tight V that dropped down, past my breasts, down to my waist. And I couldn't get it off.

"Fang!" The boy, standing in the changing room with me, was still gaping at the outfit, or more specifically, at my chest. I honestly didn't blame him; the dress showed so much of said chest that it shouldn't have been legal. He shook himself out of his stupor, bringing his eyes up to stare into mine.

"Max, you look _hot," _he murmured, his voice a husky whisper. I bit my lip, feeling my body begin to shiver as he took a step closer to me, winding his arms around my waist. He brought his lips down to meet mine, as he backed us up, step by step. The cold metal of the mirror shocked me out of my lust-filled daze, pulling back.

"Fang, we can't. We're shopping, in a store..."

"And you're in the single most sexy outfit I've ever seen," he growled, hands traversing my body. I gasped as his fingers brushed my nipples through the material. He bent, pressing his lips to the hollow in my throat, moving slowly lower...

"Fang," I gasped, in a last-ditch attempt to regain sanity, "Fang, we're in _public._"

"So?" He growled this word against my breasts, and as his fingers moved up to slip down the spaghetti straps resting on my shoulders, I could think of no response. Outside of our tiny cublicle, I could hear the footsteps of people walking by, completely unaware of what was occuring in the changing room.

"Fang, they'll - they'll hear us," My words were partially lost in a quiet moan. Fang had managed to shimmey the slinky dress over my breasts, which were currently being taken care of by his mouth.

"We'll have to be quiet then," he purred, the vibrations causing a rush of heat to flow through my entire body. I wriggled against him, and his hands gripped my ribs, holding me in place. Unable to do anything more, I reached out, grasping the hem of his t-shirt (naturally, all black) and began to slide it up his body. He complied, pulling away from my chest long enough for me to pull his shirt over his head. I inhaled slowly at the sight of him in all its topless glory, with no excess fat at all. He stared at me for a long, heated moment, before leaning down to attach his mouth to mine, once again. We kissed for a long moment, his tongue quickly and easily taking control of my mouth. He explored quickly before pulling back again, and breathing harsh, his hands once more grasped the top of the dress, and continued to slide it down my body. It was tight fitting, and just a size too small - something I could never have gotten off on my own. As he got it past my hips, he let go, allowing the satin to pool at my feet. Never taking my eyes off of my boyfriend, I stepped out of the fabric and closer to him, allowing my hands to rest edgily on his abs for a moment before continuing down to undo the button of his pants, and sliding his underwear down with it. He let out a sigh as his erection was released from its constraints. A rather loud sigh, I noted, and I stepped closer to him, allowing the skin of my stomach to brush against his as I pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shhhh," I murmured, trying for a seductive look. His eyes turned indescribably darker, and gripping my hips tightly, he walked us backwards, one, two, three steps, until I was once against pressed against the mirror of the stall.

Leaning down to press his lips against my ear, he murmured, "This seems unfair." As he finished speaking, his allowed his tongue to slip out, and ever so gently touch the lobe of my ear.

"What does?" I whispered in return.

"You're far more dressed than me," he pointed out, as he was already naked and I was still wearing my underwear. To try on the dress, you see, my bra had to be excluded, to get the "full effect", accoring to Nudge. Right now, I was silently thanking her for that advice. I twined my arms around Fang's neck.

"Then fix it," I mustered. His arms had been wrapped around my waist, but now, he lifted both of his index fingers, slipping them under the band of my underpants, and slipping them off. He then pressed his body full-length against mine, and I could feel his arousal, pressing into my stomach. Pressing his forehead to mine, he slipped his hand under my left thigh, lifting it up to wrap around his waist as he slowly pressed into me. I couldn't stop the groan from escaping my mouth, and he quickly covered it with his own. Still masking our grunts and groans with his mouth on mine, he pulled out, at an agonizingly slow pace, and pressed back in. My left leg was bent at the knee, still held by his hand, as his rhythm began to pick up pace. It was fast enough that I could begin to feel the mirror wobbling behind my back, yet not quite loud enough to be evident to innocent shoppers as to what we were doing. That is, if the fact that both of our underwear was on the floor didn't give it away. Not to mention, from viewing the position of our feet, it was clear that we were standing abnormally close for an unclothed male and female in the same changing stall.

I could feel myself coming closer and closer to my peak, and from the rigid set of Fang's muscles, I could tell the same was true for him, as well.

"Max," he grunted against my lips, and I shushed him again, hearing the loud chatter of a toddler outside.

"Max," he continued in a lower voice. "Max, I'm - I'm gonna - " And with a final thrust, and a low moan against my mouth, he came, in perfect unison with me. I could feel the warmth of his emission fill me, warming me from the inside out. We remained in the same position for a moment longer, before he slowly released my leg, and reached down to pull up his boxers, as I did located my panties and pulled them on. I changed back into my normal clothes, and when Fang was dressed, he opened the door and stepped out, blending in with the mass of Christmas shoppers. I shut the door again, and waited for a count of ten before following him - and walking straight into Nudge.

"Max!" she exclaimed. "Where's Fang? I sent him to make sure you were alright, but neither of you came out, and I was so worr - " I cut her off with my own words.

"You must have missed Fang. Where is he?" Without waiting for a response, I set off, ignoring the suspicious stare that I could feel boring into my back.


	10. Chapter 10

**This idea courtesy of Darklight Dragons. (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Max's POV:<strong>

I had to admit, staying in a private luxury cabin was pretty damn nice. I rarely allowed the Flock to talk me into useless expenses such as this, but hey, it was time we had a true vacation. Nudge had talked me into it without much resistance - although expensive, a cabin in the forest with its own heated pool was quite the way for birdkids on the run to relax. I was resting in it, half-asleep, much like snoozing members of the flock indoors. It was late at night, later than I usually stayed up. But hey, why not take advantage of a pool heated purely for my use?

"Max?" I jumped at the voice, dangerously close to my ear. I whirled, as fast as the water currents would allow, and scowled when I saw who it was.

"Fang. What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be asleep!" Yeah, I get crabby when I'm caught off guard.

Fang, however, simply smiled in the face of my anger.

"I could ask the same of you." He responded. Stupid, arrogant, jerk-faced, cocky...

My mental name-calling was cut short when Fang reached down, and pulled the hem of his t-shirt (black, naturally) over his head. He then reached down, and began to undo the belt buckle on his jeans.

"Fang... what are you - " Yet again, my sentence was cut short, this time by Fang sliding into the pool next to me with nothing but his boxers. He turned to glance at me, and his eyes swept my figure, quickly, casually. I squirmed slightly under his scrutiny - I felt exposed in the tiny black bikini that Nudge had forced upon me. I tried to talk her into a one-piece, but I had to agree that with the whole wings situation, a bikini was much more practical.

"I like your swimsuit," he murmured in a low voice. His eyes swept me again, this time lingering on my bare stomach. Despite the fact that any one of the Flock could walk out of the house and see us, I felt the pooling of heat begin in my lower stomach. Fang moved closer to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, holding our bare flesh together. I tilted my head up just as he bent his down to kiss me. Just barely brushing each other's lips, we stood there for a moment, the current nearly palpable in the air between us. Fang's hands broke the spell as they tetchily moved over to my sides, where my bikini bottoms were tied in little bows that held them up. Any other time, I thought as I clung to Fang, they would have been considered inconvenient. But right now, as he pulled the little strings and it fell off my body, I was rather appreciative of the "cutesy" touch.

As Fang undid my bikini clasp with a practiced hand sliding between my wings, I slipped my hands under the elastic of his boxer swim shorts, and was rewarded with a groan. I slid my hands back up, looped a finger around the top of his boxers, and lowered my hands again, taking the fabric with it.

As he stepped out of the cloth, it floated away in slow-motion, looking like a black jellyfish in the eerie glow from the lights around the pool.

Fang pulled back from my mouth a moment to shake his wet hair out. It stuck to the sides of his head when he stopped, and water droplets slowly fell down the sides of his face. I reached up, and carefully brushed the little crystals away, as if they were obscuring my vision of his body. I could feel his chest rise as he inhaled at my touch.

I raised my eyes to his smoldering ones, which were so dark and beautiful that they caused a small gasp to escape me. Fang walked forward, pressing my back against the tiled wall of the pool. His mouth came down on mine, pliant yet firm, clearly showing who was the dominant one.

"Fang..." I sighed, more air than voice. His returning groan was rewarding, even as he moved his lips lower, hovering to suck at my jugular. I tilted my head back to give him better access, eyes closed in pleasure. After dedicating his attentions to my throat for a while, he moved lower, licking the crevice between my breasts. He circled outward, licking everywhere on my breast, except the one spot where I wanted him. I squirmed in his grasp, wordlessly begging.

"Fang.." I groaned again after a while. "Fang, please." After a little more teasing, he obeyed, closing his mouth around my nipple. I jolted with the shock of pleasure, instantly increasing the dampness between my thighs. I slipped my hand down his body, closing my grip around his manhood. Fang grunted against my breast, and I smiled as I slowly moved my hand up and down. He pulled away from my body to moan, hands gripping the edge of the pool. His head tilted back with pleasure as I sped my pace up slightly, feeling the waves of energy ripple away from my actions. I sped up as much as I could underwater, as the water resisted every movement. He let out one last, low moan, and opened his eyes again, moving closer to me, pressed against the wall. I felt the waves wash me against the side, water displaced my his movements. Fang took advantage of this, stepping close enough that our bodies were flush against each other, and I could feel his very prominent arousal.

Then one quick thrust, and he was inside me. both of our bodies wavering slightly in currents of the water. I could hear the gentle _swish _of the water flow as it circulated around us, moved by Fang's body.

As he moved, gradually getting faster, I could feel the slip and slide of him inside me. The water almost seemed to be an extra lubricant, adding only that much more pleasure to his already pleasurable actions. He filled me so completely, and moved in nearly perfect sync with my own body.

Fang leaned in the kiss me, tongue slipping against mine. One of his arms looped around the back of my knee, holding my leg in a raised position while his other arm moved to make contact with my most sensitive place. As his fingers touched my clit, my legs nearly gave out on me, and I moaned against his mouth. I could feel the tingles beginning to form in the bottom of my stomach, quickly evolving into a coiled heat. I could tell Fang felt it too, as the line of his shoulders tensed up, and his movements became more jerky. His jaw line clenched as he pulled back from my mouth, staring lustfully into my eyes. The fog of pleasure in his black eyes mirrored what was probably reflected in my own.

"Oh, Fang," I gasped, as his fingers continued to stimulate me. "I'm - I'm going to -"

"Oh, Max, baby, I'm gonna cum too," he groaned, and bent his head to bite my neck, and I wriggled in his grasp as my fingers came up to wrap themselves into his wet hair, plastered to the sides of his head. Sure to his word, his hips began to pump almost in a spastic way, and while it wasn't a very coordinated effort, it made me gasp in pleasure and cling tightly to his shoulders as I plummeted off the edge of pleasure. As I swam blissfully, I could faintly tell that Fang had reached his climax as well, from his groan, and sudden stop, pressed in to the hilt inside me. As we both came down from our high, panting, Fang didn't pull out of me, simply held me close, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"I love you, Max," he whispered.

I smiled. "Love you too. I get first dibs on the shower!" With that, I leapt out of his embrace, jumping out of the pool and sprinted towards the patio door, laughing all the way.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like my always ending with "I love you"'s is getting a little cliche'd. Any suggestions? (:<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey all.. So, I decided to check out the traffic stats for all of my stories... This one's at the top, with more than five times as many views than my second! Thanks so much guys! (:**

**Chapter idea courtesy of Xfighting-fireX, ****jacksonpotterridefan101, and an anonymous reviewer who didn't leave any identification. (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Max's POV:<strong>

"Hey, Max." The cool voice from outside my doorway already had my heart thumping at a slightly faster rate, although I tried to play it cool as I turned casually.

"Hey, Fang." I hoped my blush wasn't evident. He entered my room with his loping stride, stopping in front of me as he leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him back for a second, then pulled back.

"Fang, I have to do my homework," I protested. The Flock and I were back into school (not THE School, mind you, just school) and I was currently struggling to get my English grades up.

"Do it later." he responded in classic Fang style. He bent his head to kiss me again, looping his arms around my waist and pulling me tightly against him. I felt a slight poke from downstairs, and inhaled sharply. His evident arousal combined with his tongue, aggressively exploring my mouth, began to lead to heat pooling in my stomach.

But my rational mind popped in, and reminded me again. I pulled back, struggling against his tight hold. Finally, I gave up, allowing him to continue to hold me tightly.

"Fang," I mumbled into his chest. "Fang, later. I have an essay due tomorrow."

"Don't make me tie you to the bed," he responded.

"Fang, I have homework. So do you."

"Fine," he said, and for a second, I actually thought I'd won. Relief and disappointment both took over, as I took a deep breath. Then he lifted me easily, bridal-style, and my eyes widened as I realized he wasn't kidding.

"Fang!" I struggled half-hearted. My quickly succumbing rational mind knew that doing it with Fang would be as bad as procrastinating, possibly worse, but the lust-filled sex demon in me was thrilled at the thought of being tied.

Sure enough, Fang dropped me on the bed, and straddled me, using his hips to keep me pushed on to the bed as he pulled his shirt over his head. Still weighing down my lower body, he stretched my arm out, and used his own shirt to secure my wrist to the bed post.

I opened my mouth to protest, but only a feeble moan came out as he pressed his mouth to mine, fully smothering any thoughts of homework.

He wriggled out of his pants, and used them to tie my other wrist to the other side of the bed. He sat back, admiring his handiwork.

"Damn," he muttered. "How am I going to get your shirt off now?"

I smirked. "Very intelligent."

He leaned forward. "I know," he responded, gripping my shirt with both hands at the collar.

"Fang -?" My question was cut off by the sound of my shirt being ripped in half.

"Fang!" I hissed. The rest of the Flock was still downstairs, and the sound of fabric ripping in half was fairly distinctive. Plus, it wasn't a fairly common sound, even in our household - would the others come up to investigate.

"I'll buy you a new one," he promised, and bent down to kiss me when suddenly he pulled back.

"Shit, the door." He climbed off of me, and as I watched, padded over to my bedroom door and locked it. I was grinning as he came back and climbed on top of me again.

"Aren't you smart." He didn't bother to reply to that one, simply kissed me again and his hands slowly slid up my stomach and up to my breasts. Caressing them without missing a beat with his mouth, he quickly had me moaning and writhing underneath him.

"Fang, please," I groaned. The only thing I could do with my wrists tied to the bedposts was to wrap my legs around his hips, and that I did. I used my leverage against his body to attempt to grind him into me, but he wriggled out of my grasp. As he sat back, I noticed with a certain amount of satisfaction that my grinding hadn't had as little effect as he'd pretended; his manhood responded eagerly to my stimulation.

"Don't make me tie your ankles, too. I thought you were a good girl, Max," he murmured. I moaned, bucking my hips into the air. Fang shrugged.

"Fine." He peeked over the edge of the bed, and managed to find a few pairs of pants that he used to secure my ankles, this time making sure I was naked first. When he was done, I was tied spread-eagle to the bed.

"Now, Max. Now are you ready to be a good girl and only take what I let you have?" Without giving me a chance to answer, he brought his mouth to mine again, licking my lips teasingly. I moaned into his mouth, and he pulled away from my mouth, trailing his lips down my jawline instead. Down my throat his lips went, then across my collarbone. There he paused, sucking hard and nibbling slightly until I was sure there was going to be a love mark. The slurping sounds of his tongue swirling over my heated skin only served as a teaser for what I knew would be coming. As I writhed under his slowly teasing mouth, I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter down below, the heat beginning to coil in my stomach.

"Fang," I whispered, as his tongue continued its blazing trail past my navel. His fingers joined in now, trailing around my thighs and to the juncture between my legs, rubbing around my entrance, but not where I wanted him to be, as his mouth slowly caught up to his fingers. Then, finally, one of his gloriously long fingers entered me, twisting and squirming as his tongue sucked on my sensitive nub, the center of my pleasure. I felt myself come closer and closer to the edge, as his fingers continued to hit the spot, over and over again. Falling over the edge, I came, crying out his name. Fang quickly muffled my moans with his mouth, remembering the members downstairs as I neglected to in my pleasure. As I lay there damp and complacent, panting, Fang moved over me, positioning his length over me and slowly slipping in.

We both moaned as he pressed in to the hilt. When he was fully seated inside of me, we panted for a moment before he pulled out slowly, making me whimper at the loss, and then groan as he slammed himself back in.

"Oh, God, Max, you're so tight," he groaned, moving in and out at a decent pace, although it was still quickly picking up speed. Before long, the constant pleasure of his length stimulating me had me falling again, falling into that floating place of pleasure. As I clenched around him in my pleasure, dumping my juices over his length, he grunted, gritting his teeth.

"I'm so close, Max," he groaned, as his hips moved up and down.

"Pull out," I instructed, a sudden idea coming to mind. He paused.

"What?"

"Pull out, and untie one of my wrists. That's all I need."

"But Max... I'm so close!" he whined. I smirked.

"Trust me, Fang, you'll love it." With a sigh, he did what I asked, and looked at me curiously. I grinned, raising an eyebrow, and beckoned him closer. He obeyed, and when he was close enough, I reached out and gripped his manhood gently.

He gasped, and moved closer.

I leaned forward, and wrapped my mouth around his length, and began to go down on him, uncertainly at first. Fang's moans and grunts were my encouragement, as he reached out and threaded his fingers in my hair, not forcing me forward or backward, just resting, stroking through my hair. In a daring move, I took a deep breath, and forced my head down further onto him, taking him into my throat.

"Oh, God, Max," he groaned, and his fingers tightened in my hair. I sucked hard, scraping my teeth lightly along him as I pulled back. I moved forward once more, yet again taking him deep into my throat, and that was all he could take. With another gasp of my name, Fang came hard into my mouth, and I swallowed quickly, trying not to taste it - I'd heard that his release would taste horrible, and didn't want to test it. I pulled away from him, swallowing the last drops. Fang looked dazed as he knelt above me, and I chuckled, using his recovery to roll over and untie my wrist.

"You know," I commented casually. "You didn't need to tie me down. I would've caved eventually."

Watching me sit up and undo the bonds on my ankles, Fang grinned suddenly, a mischevious glint coming to his eyes.

"I know. It was hotter this way - we should do it like that every time."

I laughed, hitting him playfully, and he smiled back at me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, so first off, don't be hurt if you suggested an idea a while ago and it hasn't been posted yet. I'm just going by what I'm feeling in the moment, and/or whichever has the most people supporting it. This was submitted really recently, but I really really like this one. Suggested by Joyfuljoy. **

**Oh, and special thanks to FangfromMaxRide for carrying on a delightful conversation with me through private messages. (: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Max's POV:<strong>

"Truth or Dare, Iggy?" Angel's voice was triumphant in that way that made me afraid of what was to come. She may look innocent, but she had the mind of a devil.

"Dare." Iggy's voice was confident, in a way I was sure would soon be crushed.

"I dare you... To kiss Nudge." My eyes instantly flashed to Nudge. The sixteen-year-old was blushing - clearly the idea for that one had been taken from hidden daydreams in her mind. I felt a flash of protectiveness, a remnant of needing to protect my Flock - be it Erasers, Jeb, or boys.

"Me?" Nudge's voice clearly was an attempt at surprise, even though the eagerness was evident.

Glancing to Iggy, I saw how his only reaction was a raise eyebrow before leaning across the steaming hot tub to place a hand gently on her neck, hesitating for just a moment before leaning in. Uncomfortable, I glanced away - looking sideways instead at Fang, sitting next to me. He grinned at me, that predatory smile flashing at me in the dark of the night as he leaned in to my ear.

"Truth or Dare, Max?" he murmured, soundlessly entangling our fingers under the water, steaming up around our bodies.

"But Fang, it's not your turn!" I hissed back. He raised an eyebrow.

"So?"

I sighed. "Fine. Dare." His grin flashed again, and I had a feeling that this was what he had suspected I would say.

"Then, Max, I dare you to..."

Instead of finishing his sentence, he decided to show me, pulling our entangled hands into our lap, brushing over his thigh before hovering over his prominent manhood. I turned my head to stare at him, and he winked at me.

"Fang," I whispered. "We're playing truth or dare! And the Flock..."

He leaned into my ear, nibbling at it between his next words.

"Well, you'd better be subtle then, huh?" I pulled my hand away from his, accidentally splashing water loudly as I pulled it above the surface.

I pretended to shiver and rub the hot water over my upper arms as everyone glanced across at me.

"Want me to turn the heat up, Max?" Nudge asked from the other side of the pool. Her innocent, round eyes looked back at me, cheeks still slightly flushed from Iggy's kiss. I suspected that half of the reason for her offer was to slip away from Iggy to take a breath, sliding closer and closer to her.

Even though I really wasn't cold, I nodded to keep up pretenses. "Sure. Thanks, Nudge."

"No problem," she replied happily, and hopped out, bikini dripping water as she walked to the side of the house to turn up the temperature of the hot tub.

The game resumed as the hot-water jets turned on, requiring us to raise our voices to be heard.

"Well, Max?" Fang asked lowly into my ear. His hand had found mine again beneath the water. "Too chicken?"

I gritted my teeth. Fang knew that I was not going to back down from a threat to my courage, and that was why he chose his words so.

"Fine." I muttered, and slipped my hand over to rest on his thigh.

"Mmm," Fang's low mutter was not lost on me, and a slight smile began to spread over my face. My fingers slipped under the waistband of his boxers, and he sighed. My hand moved down slowly, teasingly, taking my time to get to where I knew he wanted me most.

He squirmed slightly under my touch as my fingers brushed his manhood. I wrapped my hand around him, and heard it intake of breath. I suspected that it would probably have become a moan on the next exhalation, had it not been for the direct question aimed at him.

"Fang, Truth or Dare?" He raised his eyes to stare at Angel, and I hoped she didn't recognize the half-lidded expression of pleasure in them.

Then, an idea came to me, and I grinned devilishly. My hand began to move slightly faster beneath his swim shorts.

"Truth," he breathed, hands clenching around the stone seat of the hot tub.

"Hmmm..." Angel sat back, chewing on her lip as she though of a question. I sped up, and Fang's choked gasp caused a few worried glances from the rest of the Flock.

"Are you okay, Fang?" Angel asked, looking him over suspiciously. He was slightly hunched over, teeth gritted, body tensed.

"Yeah. Stubbed my toe." This satisfied them.

"Alright, how do you truly, honestly, feel about Max?" Angel was smiling again in that way I mistrusted.

"I love her." This was immediately followed by a soft gasp of pleasure.

"No, I mean... Physically." Oh, crap.

"M-max?" The word began as a moan, but Fang quickly changed it into a question directed at Angel.

"Yeah." She looked at him quizzically. "Who else?"

"No one." He said quickly. Then he shrugged, a jerky, stiff movement.

"I want to - ouch!" I kicked him the foot.

"Fang will be thinking about that one, we'll come back to it," I cut in smoothly. Nudge, always the talker, nodded, and chirped that it was her turn, directing a question towards Gazzy. Angel looked at me, head tilted sideways. I gave her a shake of the head, indicating 'We'll talk about it later.' She inclined her head, and turned, waiting for Gazzy's answer. Away from the watching eyes of the Flock, I sped up even more, and Fang's head fell back. I could tell he was close, so I pressed my lips to him to muffle his moans of pleasure as he came in his shorts.

As he floated down from his high, he opened one eye to look at me, then glare at the mess in his swim shorts, disgusted. He stood up, and everyone glanced up at him.

"Bathroom," he muttered, half-waddling into the house. A chuckle escaped me, and I tried to turn it into a cough, although I don't think I fooled anyone.

The rest of the game was played with an amused grin on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, kinda lousy, I know. Apologies for the rare updates, and thanks to everyone who suggested ideas! At some point, they will all be in this story.<strong>

**One question: To those who suggested doing it in a vampire/bloody way... I'm not quite sure how to go about that since they're birdkids.. Care to clarify? (:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Max's POV:**

I stepped into Fang's room quietly. Not Fang-quiet, of course, but quiet enough to hopefully avoid disturbing him from whatever he was doing. As it was, I stopped him instantly, reclining on his bed with his laptop resting on his knees. Go figure.

"Yes, Max?" I almost jumped at the shock. I had thought I was being subtle, and he had never once looked up from the screen.

"Whatcha doin? Blogging again?" I tried to lean casually against the doorframe. He chuckled.

"Yeah. Just say what you're thinking, Max." I sighed.

"Am I really that easy to read?"

"Yep."

Let's see now, how would we describe Fang? Stupid, arrogant, cocky... Oh yeah, and hot...

"Fine. I was thinking... Do you want to go for a drive? Just, I don't know, head out somewhere?"

Fang shrugged.

"Sure, why not."

We slid into my mom's car, temporarily "borrowing" it. We had gotten used to the rhythm of quiet drives together - I slid into the passenger seat, and he into the driver's. We sat in a comfortable silence as he pulled off, no specific destination in mind, just to get away from the others, as we usually did. He stopped when we were a decent amount away from any of the nearby civilizations that could potentially hear us.

He leaned over to kiss me, almost as soon as he had pulled the keys out of the ignition. His hands wrapped themselves around my face, and his mouth was hard and aggressive on mine. By the time he had pulled back, we were both panting.

"Want to know what I was blogging about, Max?" Fang's voice, husky and deep, sent chills down my spine. I still hadn't really gotten used to hearing the sound of his voice, and I doubted I ever would.

"Hmm?" I responded, not really focusing on his words. My attention was drawn, rather, to the sensation of his lips brushing against the hollow of my throat, and the reaction it caused in me. My skin was left tingling wherever his lips travelled, sending tiny bolts of pleasure through my nerves.

"I was blogging about you, and how goddamn _hot_ you looked after breakfast today."

"Wha-?" My words cut off as Fang's mouth covered mine again. His fingers ran themselves through my hair, and I struggled to regain enough of my train of thought to process what he had said. Now, what happened after breakfast...?

Oh, yeah.

Gazzy and Iggy had made another destructive mess on the floor, and so I was on my hands and knees, scrubbing hard at the tile. Blood stains, you know.

"I thought," I paused as I tilted my head to the side to give him better access, closing my eyes in pleasure. "I thought your blog was... G-rated."

"Not when you look like you did then," he growled, and I nearly moaned aloud at the sound. As it was, I gasped, wrapping my arms tighter around my neck. His talking had always had an effect on me, and when it was dirty talking... well, all the better.

"What was so special about that?" I tried to make my voice sound flirty, but that was hard to do when Fang's long fingers were beginning to work their way into my jeans.

He paused for a moment in shock.

"I think you know, Max," he murmured, slipping his hands up my shirt.

"Tell me anyways, Fang." I responded, allowing my own hands to roam lower over his back, trailing my fingers along his spine...

It was his turn to groan, as he dropped his head into my shoulder.

"With you bent over like that," he rasped, "at the perfect height... God, Max, you have no idea how long it took for me to calm down."

I moaned aloud; he had managed to get my shirt off and was blowing warm air over my nipples. His mouth eagerly moved to cover my breasts, sucking gently, biting lightly as he rolled first one nipple, then the other, in his teeth.

Meanwhile, his fingers had made their way down to unbutton my jeans, and had slipped inside my panties. He lightly touched my heated core.

"Oh, God, Fang-!" I gasped.

"That doesn't make it any better," he growled, "when you say my name like that."

I could see clearly how aroused he was, but I was too hot and bothered myself to tease him.

"Ooh, Fang," I moaned, as he slipped a finger inside me.

"Damn, Max," he growled. "In the back, now." I didn't wait to wrestle the door open; I simply climbed over the seats and sat there, kicking off my clothes.

The door opened, and he slid in, slamming it shut behind him.

"Get on your knees," he commanded, tossing his jacket to the floor. He unzipped his pants, and shoved them down to his knees as I obeyed.

"Bend," he growled, pushing my lower back, not waiting for me to move myself. I was now positioned facing the backseats of the van, on my hands and knees...

Without another word, Fang thrust himself in me, and we both moaned. It felt _so good_ this way, as he took me from behind, every hard thrust nearly sending me careening into the seats. He gripped my shoulder tightly with one hand as he continued to thrust, letting his other hand roam, slipping beneath my body. It found one of my breasts, jolting with every hard thrust. He cupped it gently at first, then squeezed it roughly.

It still turned me on even more, as his right hand continued lower. Eventually, he was pressing his fingers against my clit, and I nearly screamed, my moan was so loud.

"Oh, God, yeah, Max," he gasped in my ear. "Scream for me, baby." One hand still used my shoulder as leverage to thrust into me, as the other began to rub me, slowly at first, then picking up until I was writhing against him. He picked up the speed, and his restraining hand nearly couldn't hold me as my entire body rocked.

"Fang," I choked out. "Oh, Fang..."

"Let it come, Max," he whispered, rubbing me faster. My arms began to quake, and I almost thought I was going to fall. Everything felt weak as the waves of pleasure smashed into me again and again, taking me closer and closer to the edge.

"Fang..." I moaned again, and heard his answering gasp from behind me. With one more thrust, I had reached my limit, and I fell over the edge, coming loudly. I could feel my inner muscles contract and release in a fury, and somehow, through it all, could still feel each of his fingers pressed against the nub at my opening, prolonging my release.

"Max," he gasped, thrusts becoming more ragged. Spent, I sank down to my elbows, and he released himself inside of me, calling my name. He slipped out of me, and rolled over, so that he was sitting, braced against the side of the car. I copied his move, joining him on the side. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me close.

"God, Max..." he murmured in a hoarse voice, kissing the top of my head. "I think that was the best yet."

I couldn't stop the smirk from crossing my face.

"I agree."

* * *

><p><strong>So! First things first. Apologies for the fact that I'm not keeping this up very well - I know I'm not, but I'm going to start trying. I have a very notable list compiled of your guys' ideas; thank you very very much! <strong>**Of course, ideas are still welcomed with open arms - just because I have a ton doesn't mean I'll never run out. (: So please, keep the ideas flowing!**

**Secondly: Idea credits to PurpleHightops and Kyo Kun 4ever!**

**As usual, thanks for reading and/or reviewing.. I hope you liked it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, y'all. Sorry for not updating earlier - and I'm not going to make excuses this time, I'm just being lazy.**

**Thanks again to everyone who submitted ideas, I know I still have a lot from up to a year ago that I haven't done yet.. I'll get around to them, I swear I will! Keep them coming! (:**

**That being said... There are two ideas that were merged in this one, suggested by NecroKitty, Kyo Kun 4ever, Chameleon-Bookworm, LikeWoah, jacksonpotterridefan101, and kinky.**

**My apologies if I missed you - I'm trying to merge ideas together, 'cause so many of them work wonderfully together. Feel free to claim credit in the reviews, and I can edit in your username in the credits. (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Max's POV:<strong>

I walked into Fang's room, and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Had a good birthday?" He smiled faintly.

"It was great. I missed being alone with you, though..." The way he trailed off made it obvious that he wasn't simply being sentimental. I laughed.

"Well, everyone else is out shopping now..." I winked playfully.

"Think we have a few hours?" he asked, eyes gleaming mischievously. I chuckled.

"Fang, can't you think about something besides sex, for once?" He shrugged, and I sighed in mock defeat.

"Well, it IS your birthday, after all..." With that, I leaned in to press my mouth to his, and he groaned, flipping back the covers to pull me flush against him.

"Hey, Max," he asked me as he lifted my shirt, slipping his tongue up my stomach. I wriggled underneath him.

"Hmm?"

"Are you up for a little more... fun?"

"When am I not?" I replied, and he pulled off me. Curiously, I watched as he walked over to his closet. After rummaging around for a bit, he came back with something in his hands. A vibrator? My eyes widened.

"It's controlled by this remote," Fang told me, pressing random buttons on the remote that I hadn't noticed before. Sure enough, the vibrator responded, and I felt a slow smile begin to slip over my face.

"Wanna do it, Max?"

"Well, sure!" I replied, reaching out eagerly for the device. I'd heard that these were good... If such a rumor was true, perhaps I'd have to order one of my own. He dodged my fingers.

"There's a twist," he added, grinning, and I sat back with a pout. "I get the remote... And we're not staying here."

My eyes widened.

"We're going out in public. I'm going to have a vibrator in. And you the remote? What if we run into the Flock?"

"We'll go to a club, don't worry. I already got us passes and everything. So, whadya say?" I hesitated, but eyed the vibrator again. I turned the idea around in my head, and could feel myself begin to get wet at the thought.

"Alright," I agreed, and confidently grasped the oval-shaped vibrator from Fang's hand. Fang watched hungrily as I shimmied down my shorts and slipped it into myself. He let out a low growl, and I noticed that he appeared a little excited, so to speak. I pulled my panties and shorts back up, and stood up, getting used to the feel of it inside me.

"Well, let's go."

* * *

><p>I stepped inside cautiously; I'd never really been clubbing before. The scene was new to me, with bodies gyrating against each other on the flashing dance floor to the beat of the booming music. Fang and I stepped closer to each other, and began to move to the beat.<p>

"Did you consider this a challenge?" I muttered to him as we danced. "'Cause this is easy, I barely feel the thing."

Fang said nothing, simply raised an eyebrow and slid a hand into his pocket. Suddenly, I did feel it - the vibration inside me caused a quick wave of pleasure to wash over me, and I gasped, nearly doubling over in the torturous ecstasy. Fang stepped closer in a fluid motion, hiding my reaction as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Barely feel it, huh?" he murmured. When I was able to look up, I saw his eyes glittering with amusement, and as I brushed against him, I could feel his excitement through his jeans. I grinned, the constant rush of pleasure from my loins making me unbearably horny. I pressed my body to his, taking care to grind my hips against his with every bass beat. He groaned.

"Obviously you're not feeling it enough," he declared, and reached into his pocket again. The vibration became more of a distinct shaking, significantly more pleasurable than the last. My entire body hummed, my fingers twitching with every rush of delight. I inhaled a short gasp of air, feeling myself dripping my arousal onto my panties. Fang watched my reaction hungrily, as I continued to try to dance on legs shaking with pleasure.

He stepped closer, eyes blazing with desire as he pressed me against a wall, then stepped even closer until there was not an inch of space between our bodies.

"That was fucking hot, Max," he murmured as he kissed down my jaw. His teeth, nibbling lightly, and the vibrator inside of me had me coming close to my orgasm.

"Fang," I moaned, this time not caring who heard it over the music. The people nearest to us sniggered, and someone yelled, "Get a room!" Fang shot him one hard glance, and the man closed his mouth abruptly and drifted back into the crowd.

"Come, Max," Fang commanded, gripping my wrist firmly. I took a step, then almost collapsed on my shaking legs. Fang glanced at me, and suddenly, the pleasure stopped.

"Fang!" I cried in loss, squirming.

"Quiet, Max," he commanded, and proceeded to drag me into the bathroom. He shut and locked the door behind us, then pressed me against the wall once more.

"Please," I moaned, and he grinned, looking up from where he was undoing the button on my shorts.

"Keep begging, Max," he moaned. "You like it, don't you, you dirty girl?" I whimpered and nodded, and the pleasure began again.

"Oooh," I moaned, now unrestrained. "Oh, God, Fang!" My eyesight was beginning to blur, and he kissed me roughly, pulling down my panties, He glanced down and saw the wet mark, and his breathing picked up.

"Max, you really like that vibrator, don't you?"

"Oooh, yes," I moaned as he pulled my shirt over his head. The buzzing of pleasure had now taken over my entire body, and I knew I was close to cumming. His teeth were soon on my breasts, and his hand slipped lower and lower, until I was wriggling underneath him in anticipation.

Then he pulled the vibrator out.

"Wha - Fang!" I cried, and he bit my breast roughly, causing me to gasp with the jolt of pleasure, sent straight to my loins. I could feel my wetness, beginning to flow onto my legs as his fingers returned to dip themselves in my arousal.

"Oh, God, Max, you're so wet," he groaned, and then suddenly his clothes were off as he grasped my thighs, lifting me so that I could wrap around his waist and he could plunge deep inside me in one smooth thrust.

We both groaned our happiness. I was already close to cumming, and within a few thrusts. I was undone in his arms. My release drove him to his own, and we both reached our ecstasy in a dirty club bathroom, where you could feel the base booming through the walls.

"That," Fang panted as he pulled his boxers and jeans back up from his knees, "was the shortest performance ever."

"Well," I began. "That's your fault, for putting that _thing _in me while we were out there." I stared at the near-dripping object in his hand with desire. He chuckled.

"I was going to say, that was also the hottest performance ever. Now, Max, I am so not carrying this out. Pull your shorts down."

I did as he commanded, and watched as he knelt in front of me. I felt his fingers probing at my still-sensitive entrance, and shuddered involuntarily. I could barely feel the vibrator slipping into my wet passageway, and then Fang was standing up, buttoning my shorts back around my hips.

"One thing, though, Fang..." I said as he opened the door. He stopped and turned to look at me. I stepped closer for a kiss, resting my hands on his hips as he molded his mouth to mine. I slipped a hand into his pocket, grabbed the remote quickly, and held it high in triumph as I pulled back from his mouth.

"Hah!" I laughed, snatching it away from his hands, and tucked it into my own pocket. I turned my triumphant face to his.

"You can have it back when we're back home," I informed him, and tucking my hand into his, we walked out of the club.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, now I've gotta say, the whole vibrator-at-a-club idea belonged solely to Chameleon-Bookworm, and even I will admit, that was a hot one to write. I tried to make it somewhat longer than normal as an apology, and I will be getting back to writing regularly very soon, I promise! Hope you enjoyed it! (:<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, this one appears to be growing to be quite a long chapter. The two ideas I combined worked quite well, I believe - credits to Lizzy and bamf. They're kind of old ideas, but I promised I'd get around to them eventually, and I did!**

**Enjoy! (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Max's POV:<strong>

"Y'know what would be really hot?" Fang was laying casually on my bed, randomly tossing his phone from hand to hand.

"Yeah?"

"A threesome."

I couldn't help laughing, as I shook my head.

"Can't you get your mind out of the gutter for once, Fang? You're supposed to be the quiet one, yet you're the dirtiest."

"Well, after all, you can't have fangirls without Fang." He winked at me, and I burst out laughing at the horrible joke.

"Seriously? You're resorting to wordplay and puns?"

He shrugged.

"What can I say? All the girls want me. You know you do." I rolled my eyes.

"Fang, you're gonna have to make me want you. Besides, the Flock's here."

"Is that a challenge? And all that means is that you have to be quiet." He winked at me. "Be right back."

Sure enough, a few second later he was back... With the bottle of chocolate sauce from the kitchen. I raised an eyebrow, but he just shook his head, wordlessly promising that he wasn't going to tell me.

"Take your clothes off, and lay on the bed." I didn't move.

"You'll like it, I promise. You said you liked chocolate..." He shook the bottle at me, and I eyed it doubtfully.

"You'll actually let me have some if I do what you say for now?"

"As much as you want," he promised, and I moved to obey.

"Fang!" I gasped as he held the bottle upside-down over my naked stomach. "It's gonna be sticky!" He hummed unintelligebly, and simply drizzled chocolate sauce over my stomach, then up and over my breasts, and then a little bit over my privates. Then, he leant down and licked it, almost timidly at first. At the feeling of his tongue swirling in my navel, getting all of the sticky sauce out, I gasped, and couldn't help beginning to feel a little aroused. The faint breeze from the air conditioning was only felt on my sensitive clit, leaving goosebumps up and down my arms. Fang, meanwhile, had travelled up my body, and was now lavishing his attentions on the chocolate covering my breasts. As he closed his mouth around the nipple and sucked, I couldn't help but gasp, and squirm under his touch.

"Fang," I moaned. He pulled off, and I whimpered.

"Shhh," he hushed, placing his fingers against my lips. I stilled. "The Flock's here, remember? You've gotta be quiet." I nodded in understanding, and he pulled his fingers away, and bent once more to my chest. His tongue resumed its cleaning of my skin, while his mouth sucked hard on the hard nipple to thoroughly remove the stickiness. Before long, he moved to the other one, and his hand came up to tweak the nipple of the breast that he had just left.

"Mmmm," he moaned softly as he pulled back, licking his lips. "I see what you mean, Max. I _love_ chocolate..."

And then he moved to the spot where the last of the chocolate was dribbled - over my source of pleasure and opening. He closed his mouth over my clit, and I gasped in pleasure, my eyes squeezing shut as my fingers laced themselves in his hair. His tongue kept flicking my sensitive nub - inadvertently or not, it didn't matter. Every touch sent a new wave of pleasure lacing through me. Then he pressed his tongue ever-so-slightly into my opening, and I came. The waves of pleasure overwhelmed me, sucking me into a sea of esctasy as I clung to Fang and his roaming tongue. He continued to flick at my walls, prolonging my orgasm. When I finally surfaced, breathing shallowly, he smiled smugly at me.

"No more chocolate," he teased, shrugging.

The door flew open, and instinctively we both dove for the covers, wrestling over the blankets in our attempt to cover ourselves.

"Hey, Max, Fang, can I - " Iggy's voice was cut off as he took a breath in the room. He shut the door behind him as his face registered surprise and - possibly? - desire.

"Can you what?" Fang asked, in an attempt to recover his suaveness. Realizing that it was Iggy, instead of one of the younger members of the Flock, he was now stretched out casually on top of the covers - and butt-naked. I slapped him lightly, and glared when he turned to me in confusion.

"He's blind, though!" he mouthed. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Don't try to pretend, Fang," Iggy replied in a low voice, stepping closer. "I can smell the sex, and besides, I could hear you scrambling for cover the moment I stepped in here."

"Ig-Iggy?" I tried my best to sound confused, but my heart hammering in anticipation ruined the act.

"I was going to ask if you guys had seen the chocolate sauce - I wanted it to top my ice cream, but clearly you guys have been using it in an ... interesting ... way."

"Hey, Max?" Fang asked, turning to me. I glared, trying to signal "now is not the time!" wordlessly.

"Remember what I'd said earlier...?" I thought hard. Earlier? What had he said earlier? Then I realized what he was talking about, and my eyes widened.

"Are you seriously talking about...?"

"Why not?" Fang asked roughly. "Let the guy have some pleasure."

"Max? Fang?" Iggy interrupted. "Are you guys talking about - "

"Earlier," Fang told him casually, "I was telling Max that it would be hot to have a threesome."

Iggy's eyes widened, much like my own reaction - but for a different reason.

"You'd seriously let me?"

"Why not? It's fucking hot!"

Then Iggy turned to me for confirmation. "Max?"

I thought about it, glanced at Fang, then back at Iggy. Even I could see the excitement and desire shining in both of their eyes - and who was I to stop that? I shrugged.

"Why not?"

Iggy took another step towards the bed, curling his fingers gently along my jawbone and pressing his mouth against mine. Kissing Iggy was a lot different than kissing Fang, I thought as I wound my arms around his neck, pulling him onto the bed in response. Where Fang's mouth came down gently on me, pouring his feelings into every kiss, Iggy was rough and almost impersonal. However, where Fang's hands caressed me roughly, Iggy's sensitive touch mapped out my reactions to every touch, every small twitch as he trailed his fingertips down my side, gently cupping my breast with one hand as his other continued its downward path.

Beside me, Fang groaned, and I heard the sound of his jeans hitting the floor.

Iggy's fingers gently probed my entrance, and he watched me with sightless eyes, taking note of every twitch, every muscle in my body that was affected by his touch. I moaned, and wriggled beneath him on the bed as he slipped them into me, pressing against my walls curiously. I gasped, arching my back off the bed.

Fang scooted closer to me, and took up one of my hands, wrapping it around his member. Taking the hint, I began to move up and down, giving him a handjob as we both watched Iggy manipulating my reactions.

His fingers roamed inside of me, taking his time as he explored my sensitive areas. Within a few minutes, he knew all of my body's secrets - where to press lightly, and how to just brush against a spot, sending me wriggling again, struggling to keep in my moans of ecstasy. I could feel the tension beginning to build again in my lower abdomen as he picked up pace, hitting one switch of pleasure after another inside of me. I laid on the bed, panting and squirming, sometimes so overwhelmed that I couldn't continue on Fang properly.

Fang wrapped his own hand around mine on his part, picking up the pace as we both came closer to our peak.

Then Iggy pulled his fingers out. I gasped, twisting around to look at him accusingly.

"I'll leave that for Fang," he panted, winking. I turned, and sure enough, my boyfriend was already leaping off the bed in excitement.

"Here, come closer to the edge," he commanded, but not waiting for me to respond, he grasped me behind the knees, and dragged me to the edge of the bed, knees dangling over.

Then he pressed himself inside of me, and I gasped, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Max," Iggy murmured softly from beside me as Fang began to pick up a solid rhythm. I reached up, and began to work him as Fang got both himself and me up higher. On an impulse, I turned and took Iggy into my mouth. Both boys moaned, watching me hungrily. Fang's tempo picked up pace, and Iggy swung his other leg around my body so that he was now straddling my face.

"Fuck, Max," he gasped, thrusting into my mouth. I tried to keep up as best as I could, using him to prevent my moans as Fang thrusted into me, standing at the foot of the bed as he pumped into me.

"Ah, God," Fang moaned, and I gasped as I felt myself approaching my peak. The sensation of Fang's body hitting mine had me balancing, on the very edge of ecstasy, and with a thumb pressed to my clit, I fell over. Moaning his name, I came, leaving my body limp on the bed. I could feel Fang emptying himself into me with a similar grunt, collapsing onto the edge of the bed, breathing heavily.

"Max," Iggy whispered urgently, moving inside my mouth. I relaxed, allowing myself to take him deeper into my mouth, and with a few more greedy thrusts, he came, grunting as the muscles in his body tightened, forcing the liquid out of him and into my mouth. After a few seconds of heavy breathing, he pulled himself out of my mouth, gently pressing my chin closed. He wiped my lips with a tender finger.

"Swallow," he whispered, and still twitching from my own climax, I obeyed. He hummed in approval, watching hungrily as I licked my lips.

"Good God, Fang," I croaked out when I could speak again.

He smirked, that famous arrogant smile.

"Was I right?"

"I think you were."

"What about me?" Iggy protested feebly from his spot on the bed.

Fang rolled his eyes.

"Now you see what you've been missing. Go hook up with Nudge."

"What!" I protested, sitting up straight. I was feeling protective and motherly towards my Flock again. "Iggy, she's too young!"

Iggy glanced at me and rolled his own eyes, a direct imitation of Fang's.

"That would work from a mother, but not from a girl I've just had an awesome time with in bed. We should do that again sometime."

With that, he and Fang stood up, and clasped hands, bringing their shoulders together in the classic "bro-hug." I sighed, shaking my head. How could they both be comfortable, bro-hugging with no clothes on, and especially after they'd both been in bed - with the same girl?

Iggy was into the hallway when he came rushing back in, eyes wide.

"My clothes!"

After a frantic search on the floor, he stood up again with a bundle.

"Bye, guys!" The door swung shut behind him, with Fang and I staring after it in amazement. We took one glance at each other, then burst into hysterical laughter.

Oh, the joys of family.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, yet another interesting one to write. This one was a bit longer than usual - hopefully enough to keep y'all satisfied. (:<strong>

**By the way, in advance: Technically, the Flock aren't blood-related, so this is NOT incest. Just thought I'd put that out there.**

**Hope you liked it! (:**


	16. Chapter 16

**Apologies, yet again, for having not written in a while. By the way, please check out my blog at glassangel . weebly .com, it's the only way I can contact my readers without having a purely author's-note chapter. (: I hate faking people out like that.**

**Thanks to my "lil sis" for motivating me to write this... You know who you are! ;)**

**But anyways, here's your next chapter. Credits go to LikeWoah, jacksonpotterridefan101, kinky, SketchedHero and smartypants86. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Max's POV:<strong>

I sighed, flipping back the covers. It was nearly midnight, but I couldn't sleep. At this point, I realized, there was no way that I was going to fall asleep for the rest of the night. I stepped out, fully dressed - you never knew when Erasers were going to come knocking, and it was far more convenient to be able to leap out of bed and fight, instead of having to search for your clothes first.

But for now, I was going for a fly. There was nothing quite like going out for a late-night fly when you couldn't sleep - especially when you were stuck, all day, in a hotel with your other clan members.

I casually walked outside, took a quick glance around in the dark, and got a running start, unfurling my wings with a slap. As I stroked powerfully into the sky, I couldn't help but start thinking - I wonder if all couples were as dirty as Fang and I were? I mean, from what I'd read on the internet, it seemed like most women didn't enjoy doing the dirty with their significant others.. but Fang and I enjoyed each other to no end.

Speaking of Fang... As I flew by, I glanced at the hotel rooms, counting the level of floors and the window until I reached my room. Guesstimating off of that, I glanced quickly at the windows of each member of the Flock, pleased to see that the lights were out in all of the younger kids' rooms. All except for Fang.

Well, I supposed he was old enough. Curious as to what he was doing so late, I flew a little closer, the quiet flap-flap of my wings the only sound in the night. I hovered beneath his window, not wanting Fang to catch me watching him. I tentatively peeked over the skill, looking for my boyfriend.

Odd. He was nowhere in sight. His laptop was resting on his bed, and I hesitated. I was oh-so-curious, but it would be such a direct violation of his privacy... My curiosity got the best of me, and I landed not-very-gracefully on the floor of the room, walking over to the bed. I sat, back against the wall, and positioned the computer comfortably on my lap before opening his minimized browser. My eyes widened at the image, a still-frame of a couple – a blond bend over a table, and the man behind her with his head tipped back in ecstasy. Upon a slightly closer examination, I noticed that he was very clearly inside of her – and that she had massive breasts, pressed tightly into the table by the man's hand on her upper back. Transfixed, I pressed the "back" button, waiting impatiently for the page to load. It arrived at a search screen, for "busty blondes", apparently. I bit my lip. So this was what Fang did in his spare time.. look for large-breasted Max lookalikes on porn sites. My cheeks flushed, and I felt myself get slightly wetter at the thought of him masturbating – touching himself, imagining it was me wrapped around him, bent over a table...

The bathroom door flew open, startling me out of my dirty thoughts. I watched in silent horror as a sweatpants-clad Fang came stumbling towards the bed, head down. _Should I run? Should I lie? Say I hadn't seen the video he was watching? _I thought to myself. Then he glanced up, and froze. Unsure what to say, I just stared back, a guilty blush covering my cheeks. Fang recovered from his stupor first.

"Max?" he asked, shock lacing his voice. "What are you doing in my room?" Then he saw the laptop, sitting open on my lap, and his eyes widened.

Finally I found my voice.

"Fang," I whispered in a voice husky with my remaining lust. "You were searching porn sites for videos involving girls who look like me?"

Realizing that I knew his dirty secret, Fang flushed, and looked down at his toes for a second, before he glanced back up to meet my eyes.

"Yeah."

"Do you like it, Fang?" He saw where I was going, and walked towards me, moving his laptop and covering my body with his own.

"Yeah, it's so fucking hot, watching myself fuck you.." I moaned, and pulled him in for a deep kiss. A wicked thought struck me, and I pulled back, and naughty grin on my face as I flipped us over, so that I was now on top.

"You much have been a bad boy, then, Fang," I purred. He moaned in response, and I bent to press a teasing kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Do you know what bad boys deserve?" I nibbled gently across his neck, and was rewarded with a thrust of his hips towards mine.

"They deserve... A punishment," I teased, biting his ear. Wit that, I say up, triumphantly noticing Fang's glittering eyes glued to my body. I pressed my hands to my own breasts, still straddling his hips, and his eyes instantly flicked to my chest. Now that I had his full attention, I slid my hands slowly down my own body. Normally, I wouldn't have been the least bit aroused by it, but as I felt my boyfriend harden against me, I revelled in my newfound power.

"Fuck, Max," he gasped, as I reached the hem of my shirt and began to slide it up. "Why are you teasing me like this?" I felt his fingers tightening into my hips, emphasizing his point.

"Because," I answered, flipping my shirt over my head. "It's your punishment." I winked at him, as I cupped my breasts through my silk bra. He whimpered, and I covered his fingers on my hips with my own, gently loosening from where they were gouging into my skin, guiding them up my sides, then across my back to my bra clasp. Feeling his fingers take up the undoing themselves, I leaned over him, supporting myself on my arms. Fang finally got the clasp free, and with a growl, flung my bra off to the side. Eagerly, he stretched up, gripping my ribs gently as his tongue swept over my crested nipples.

"Ooh, Fang," I gasped, moving onto my elbows in an attempt to get closer to his wondrous tongue. He dropped kisses up my neck, and I could feel myself crumbling – I needed to regain control. Resisting my body's complaints, I sat up and wriggled down until I was sitting on his knees. Noting his previous enjoyments, I cupped my now-free breasts as he watched me with his hungry gaze.

"Take your shirt off, Fang," I commanded. Experimentally, I pressed my tits closer to my mouth, and flicked my tongue out to lick at one nipple. Fang growled in response.

"Take it off, Fang!" I panted. He obeyed, and I grinned, getting off of him and glancing around the room.

"What!" He gasped, sitting up. I just held up a finger, and continued to search for what it was I was looking for. Finally, I saw it in a corner, and pounced on it.

"Max, you can't just leave me - "

"Don't make me tie you down!" I grinned wickedly at him, holding up the two coils of rope that I'd found. His eyes widened, and I stalked towards him. He suddenly smiled confidently.

"You wouldn't do it, Max. No way."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I wouldn't?" I took up one of his ankles and tied one end of the rope securely around it. He retained his confident look, shaking his head back and forth.

"Nope. You're just trying to fake me out. There's no way that you'd actually tie me down. You don't have the confidence." At this, I raised both eyebrows. Me? The leader of the Flock? Lacking confidence? I wrapped the rope around the bedposts, and yanked it tight, securing his ankle to the side of the bed. Then, I wrapped the rope around the outside of the other bedpost, tying down his other ankle, spread-eagle on the bed. I glanced up at his face, to see that he had lost some of his smugness. Grinning in satisfaction, I tied the rope to his wrist, wrapped it around the bedpost, and pulled it over ot his other wrist. Eyes wide now, he pulled his wrist away, and I grinned back at him, wrestling for control of his last hand. In the end, I managed to grab it, and secure it tightly to the post.

I sat back, and smiled at him. His eyes were wide, but sparking with a mischievous lust, and he was grinning. I leaned forward, being careful to press every inch of my body against his as I met his lips with my own. He moaned, and I grinned, biting his bottom lip teasingly as I pulled back. Keeping my eyes on his, I moved lower, until my lips were hovering over his erection.

"Oh, Max," he groaned. I grinned.

"Tell me what you want, Fang," I whispered, feeling myself getting wetter at the sound of his pleasure. "Anything, and I'll do it."

"Max, fuck... I … I want you suck me," he groaned, and I smiled.

"Like this?" I asked, and wrapped my mouth around him, swirling my tongue around his tip as I sucked on his manhood. I could feel his fingers tangling themselves into my hair, and I grinned at the effect I was having on him. Then, I pulled back.

"Max!" he gasped, thrusting feebly into the air. I watched my handiwork, as the ropes restrained his hips from their tight hold on Fang's limbs. I straddled his hips, keeping my entrance just above him. He whimpered, and yet again, thrusted. The ropes had just enough give to let him brush my entrance, and we both gasped at the feeling.

"Please, Max," he rasped. "I want you so bad..."

"Me, too, Fang," I moaned. With that, I slipped down onto his length, down to the hilt. I began to move slowly, slipping up and down on him, cursing quietly as the sensations assaulted me. Fang's breathing was beginning to pick up, along with mine, our low moans and heavy breaths the only sound in the night. I began to pick up pace along with my arousal, and Fang groaned along with me as I leaned against him, moving quickly, grinding against him. I began to buck my hips, rocking on him as shudders began to pick up through my body.

"Oh, Fang," I moaned. With what little room they had, Fang's hips were thrusting up to meet mine.

"Fuck, Max," he growled, and I gasped, bending down over him to give my thighs a break, instead moving only hips as I rode him. His hips were straining against their bonds, and I was thoroughly in control. Reveling in the feeling, I angled my hips just right, so that every time he slammed into me, it sent a wave of ecstasy rolling through my body.

Knowing I couldn't hold on much longer, I moaned, rolling my hips against his.

"Max... I'm so close," Fang gasped. "Keep going!" With his assurance, I continued to move in _that way_, gasping as the pure bliss rolled through my body. I came closer and closer to the edge, until finally I could no longer hang on, and I fell over, moaning Fang's name as I came. I collapsed onto his body, panting, as he emptied himself inside me, and I felt the warmth of him spread through my body.

I sighed, resting my head on Fang's chest. We both laid there for a while, feeling our breathing calm down.

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Mind untying me?" I laughed.

"Maybe I'll just leave you there for next time," I joked, winking at him and getting off his body. His eyes widened, and I chuckled, moving back to him to untie his wrists from the bedposts.

"Do you doubt my confidence now?" I laughed, kissing his neck gently as he wriggled his wrists and I set to his ankles. Once he was fully untied, he took a deep breath.

"Maybe I should," he said honestly, pulling me in for a hard kiss. "That was unexplainable!"

I just laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long to put this out! My muse appeared to be dead for the past few weeks... Hope you liked it anyway!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Okayy, I'm back writing again...**

**Yet another chap dedicated to my dearest little sister.. She has her ways of motivating me to write. (: Also, to MaxPercyClaryNewtLenaKatniss Ky, another of my close friends who motivated me, multiple times.**

**Chapter credits go to SketchedHero, MaxPercyClaryNewtLenaKatniss Ky, Isabella234534 and NewYorkDevil.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Max's POV:<strong>

I sat at my desk, swinging my legs under the desk. My Calculus homework was laid out perfectly in front of me - textbook on the left, paper on the right, and pencil in hand. I scrunched my brows at it, chewing on the end of the pencil in my hand as I struggled to make sense of the math. My gaze shifted from my textbook, and instead I found myself staring at the mockingbird hovering just outside my window. It stared back for a second before darting away, and I sighed, looking down at my homework in defeat before pushing back from my desk. I could always do it later. Meanwhile, I walked out of my room, looking for Fang.

Yet again, my mother had taken the younger Flock members out for a long overdue school shopping trip - we had decided to have another attempt at school, and so far I was NOT enjoying it. I was missing the summertime, when Fang and I would have the days to ourselves and whatever we'd decided to do that day..

I wondered when the Flock was going to get suspicious, with all the time Fang and I spent alone at home. Not that I was complaining, of course.

I knocked on the doorframe beside Fang's open door, seeing him writing dutifully on his nearly identical homework.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You're seriously not completely confused by that?" I asked, not waiting for permission to come in and flop over on his bed. Fang shrugged.

"It's not that bad.. I could help you, if you wanted." He finished the problem he was on, and set the pencil down, turning in his chair to watch me with dark eyes.

"Not today," I whined. "I just finished the essay due for English. I've been working on that for two hours, and I'm bored."

"Well, what do you want to do?" Fang was clearly sick of homework, too - he'd already stood up and begun looking for something to do.

"I don't know.. A card game? Go Fish?"

"Go fish?" Fang scoffed. "Max, seriously?"

I punched him in the shoulder.

"It's pretty much the only game I know how to play!"

"Seriously, go fish? I'll just go back to my Calculus, then.." He turned back to his homework, and I seriously thought he was going to.

"Fang! Fine, poker?" He turned, with an arrogant smirk.

"Strip poker?" I raised an eyebrow at him, and he simply held up his pencil. I pursed my lips.

"Fine. I'll play strip poker with you."

That was how I ended up sitting on the floor without my shirt on, staring in befuddlement at my hand. Fang, sitting across from me, still had every article of clothing on as he grinned down at his hand. I scowled at him.

"Alright, Fang, what do you have that's making you so cocky?" His smile only widened as he placed the cards down one at a time.. Ace of hearts, king of hearts, queen of hearts, jack of hearts..

I groaned, slapping my hand of double aces down, knowing what was coming. I stood up, slipping my hands beneath my back to undo my bra.

"No," Fang said softly. I looked up in surprise.. Yeah, he'd laid down the ten next.

"Jeans go next, not the bra," he said, nodding his chin at my jeans. I sighed in exasperation, and wiggled out of them, tossing them to the side.

"Alright, damn it, Fang," I growled. "I'm not going to let you win this one; I'm way underdressed."

All through the round, Fang seemed slightly more distant. His eyes didn't remain set on his cards, instead drifting to the piles of cards between us, over to my body before snapping back to his hand, then hovering again. It didn't come as too much of a surprise to me when I won, double-aces over double-kings.

"Ha!" I cried happily. Stunned, he looked down at his cards, then mine, and back to his. I smiled, and pointed triumphantly at his lower half.

"The pants go first, Fang," I informed him proudly. He sighed, and relectantly kicked his pants off the the side, sitting down again.

"I'm on a roll now," I gloated. "You're not gonna win again!"

Fang scoffed. "I was just distracted. I'll beat you this time around."

"Distracted? By what, I wonder?" I winked playfully at him. Yeah, I was definitely not just imagining that sinful, lusty glint in his eyes..

True to his word, Fang won the next round, and with it, slithered triumphantly to where I was sitting. Instead of allowing me to simply slip off the clothing, as he had before, this time it was Fang who rubbed his hands along my sides, just under the edge of my bra.

My skin had tiny goosebumps along its surface, from sitting mostly naked in the chill of the air. His arms wrapped around my ribs, fingers finding my bra clasp but not undoing it. His hands slipped under my bra, rubbing against the skin, slowly circling to the front.

"Fang," I murmured.

"Hm?" he responded, dipping his head to my neck.

"This.. this wasn't part of the game.."

"Fuck the game," he replied. As he moved closer, his knees hit the pile of cards we had meticulously stacked, scattering them everywhere. I couldn't help myself as I reached towards him, slipping my fingers under the waistband of his boxers, using them to pull his hips against mine as he collapsed onto my body.

"Damn, Max," he gasped, grinding his hips against mine, nothing but his boxers separating us. I gasped, and pressed him closer, as he shifted his weight onto one arm. Using the other hand, he quickly undid my bra clasp, groaning as my breasts came free, springing towards his palm. I moaned as his thumbs brushed over my nipples; the callous touch sent shivers through me that hit my spine in a way that the cold never had.

He slipped an arm under my knees and stood up quickly, taking me with him as he took two quick steps to his bed. He dropped me roughly on the bed, smirking as he looked me over.

"Hmm.. Do I want to lick you first, or do I want you to suck me..." he mumbled to himself. He glanced over at his bedside table, and picked up a quarter.

"Alright, Max. Heads, you give me tail. Tail, you give me head." He flicked the quarter, watching in spin in the air. I couldn't take my eyes from his built body as he glanced down at the floor.

"Tails." He grinned at me, laying down on the bed. Dutifully, I shifted over, pressing my boobs against his legs as I lowered my mouth onto his member.

"Ohhh, God, Max," he moaned, and I began to move up and down, encouraged by the sounds coming out of his mouth. His fingers were threaded through my hair, pulling occasionally. I loved the feel of it.

Suddenly, the door flew open. We both gasped, and turned towards the door. Fang's hands pulled themselves out of my hair, and I automatically straightened away from Fang.

"Max, Fang! We got you guys - " Nudge's voice stopped mid-sentence as her face appeared in the doorway. Izzy followed.

"What's going on? Oh, wait..." He sniffed the air, then grinned. "Fang! Way to score, buddy!" He walked over to the bed, giving Fang a high five. I looked back at the doorway, and saw Angel's round face, confused and more than a little horrified.

"Max?" she asked softly. "What's going on?" I bit my lip, torn between not answering or educating my little girl myself. Nudge pushed past her, running back into the hall and yelling as she ran. I groaned, hiding my mortified face in Fang's bedsheets.

"MOM! FANG AND MAX WERE HAVING SEX!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, not the most interesting chapter nor the longest... I'm still working on getting back into the swing of this. Hope you enjoyed anyway!<strong>


End file.
